


The Maoh that is an Assassin of the Creed

by Sayomi_Night



Category: Assassin's Creed, Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bending from Avatar the last Airbender, Crossover, F/M, Fem. Yuuri, Minor Character Death, OOC, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayomi_Night/pseuds/Sayomi_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Annabelle D’Agostino and I am an Assassin of the Creed and am the 27th Demon Queen and this is my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that hit me while I was at work and wanted to try to write a fanfic of my own. Depending on how things go I may or may not continue this one.

My name is Annabelle D'Agostino formally know as Yuuri Shibuya. My parents were murdered when I was 6 by the Templars. Much was known about about my father’s heritage he was a demon. However, it was thought that my mother was a “normal” human, she was good at what she did and that was being an assassin. We have a long and rich history with the creed going back to the time of Altair’s reign. Our ties with the Creed have only lead to this point in my life, my mother took me in the night and began teaching me the ways to be an assassin as at an early age I showed the potential for the occupation. My older brother did not so she left him in peace. 

When the Templars attacked my mother made sure I was away that night in the forest working on my assassination techniques by hunting. I learned of the attack two days later and was declared dead as well. I was found by Desmond Miles as he heard of the attack, and then brought to my long lost family found in Italy. There I was granted a new name and a new life fully integrated as an assassin of the Creed. 

By the tender age of 15 I have completed my training and have been going on missions since I was 9 though accompanied by a brother. Now I find my life changing for the second time as I find myself in the middle of a war that is not my own, in a country that hates all that I stand for. They will learn the hard way that if they don’t change then I will force them too as I am now their 27th Maoh of the Great Demon Kingdom. 

My name is Annabelle D’Agostino and I am an Assassin of the Creed and am the 27th Demon Queen and this is my story.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek into the life of your young Assassin.

Friday April 15, 2014, 2am, The San Moise hotel in San Marco in Venice Italy

I was on my latest mission assigned to me by the elders of the Creed. I was to kill an important business man by the name of Demetry Breakermen. His offence was that he leaked valuable information to a rival corporation. Now normally we would send an assassin in training for something like this, but as luck would have it the company he sold the information to was heavily linked to the templars. The elders were not happy, for with with this information we would lose some of our foothold in Venice. So they sent me, one of their best.

I had just completed the kill and was now heading my way back to my room, va rooftops. It was fun I had quite a few bodyguards following the shadows that I created by using cheap tricks. Figuring that I am close enough and that I had lost them I slow down to take in the view. It had been awhile since I have been back in this city. Venice Italy had been my training ground since the day that I had been brought before the council of elders at the tender age of six. How I have missed the lights reflecting on the surface of the water, not to mention the stars in the sky.

*WHISTLE NOISE*

“AH SHIT! The damn police found me!”

‘Hahaha oooops seems as though I got a little too relaxed in reminiscing’ I take off down the roof that I am currently occupying. Coming to the edge I slow to a stop. ‘This is perfect right above the water and if memory serves correctly I can do a Leap of Faith from here.’ So I do, when I hit the water I black out only after feeling a slight tug that pulls me under.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot twist
> 
> Assassins clothing- http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/assassinscreed/images/0/0e/Ezio_Custom_-_Purple_and_Black.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20110701103638

Unknown Location

I wake up to find myself soaked and lying in DIRT. _‘This is going to be hell to get out. This coat was an heirloom.’_ I stood up to look around. The first thing that I notice was that it was about mid-day, as what the position of the sun was telling me. Then I see that I am no longer in Venice, too many trees. ‘Did I wash up near a forest?’ I then sense a person near so I decided that hiding from view will be best in case they work for the templars. I find a lovely tree with plenty of branches so that I am hidden from sight and then I blend my presence with that of the tree.

Observing the people below me I see that they are wearing clothing that almost looks like we are back in the renaissance era. Then a blond man rides up on a horse. He had a defining figure with plenty of muscle, a defined jaw, and no amount of fat on his body. From the first time I saw him I didn’t like him. He beares too much sadness, too much hate. He was speaking with the villagers in a language that I have not heard since my family was taken from me. He was asking if they had seen any strange people coming through. _‘Why? Is he looking for me? Does he work with the templars? Is he after my life as well?’_ He warns them to be on the look out and to let him know if any do show.

As he leaves the village he spots an unusually wet area in the dirt that was shaped like a human, like me. He looks up and around, but does not find me. He looks down and spots disturbances in the dirt that could only be made by quick movement. _‘Shit I left some tracks for him to follow. This is **SOOOOOO** not my day.’_ He moves closer to the tree that I am hiding in and I get ready to kill him with the hidden blade that resides in my right brace. _‘Almost there, a little closer, closer, and n.….’_

“YUURI”

I look up and see four people riding up to the village. The one screaming my “old” name has the most beautiful brown hair. It was made more prominent by the fact that his uniform was lighter shade of brown and made his hair stand out. His uniform fit him to a perfection. It showed how well defined his muscles were, but did not show too much in the wrong areas. He was flanked by three other men that wore the same type of clothing. _‘They must be soldiers, but why is it that I sense no form of danger coming from them? Is it that I can trust them? NO! Not until I have answers.’_

“Adalbert Von Grantz what have you done with her majesty? Where have you taken her?” The man that I could not help but stare at, asked with wrath dripping from his voice. 

“I have not seen your precious majesty Conrart Weller.” The now named Adalbert replied with much sarcasm. 

“Leave now or there will be a fight, you have no place here.” My now named dream responded.

My eyes follow Adalbert back to his horse, he mounts and rides it back to the tree that I am residing in ignoring Conrart’s warning. I hold my breath ready to kill as he looks up. I smirk and down I go, I hit his vital point and he is down. I push him off his horse and he hits the ground with a nice thud. I killed him not that they would notice as that is how this blade was made, small penetration and very deep. I knew that he wouldn’t bleed out as that was another design of the blade, they bleed internally. No mess to clean is a clean kill as it can’t be traced. 

I look up to see stunned faces looking at me. I stare right back at them until they get really nervous. I can almost see that they don’t believe that I dropped a man three times my size in one hit, but most of all they don’t recognize me.

“Excuse me, but may I ask who you are young man?” Conrart asks with much caution and a hand on his blade.

“Me? I find it quite rude to ask for another's name without stating your own. Don’t you agree man whom I have never met?” I ask though knowing it already. 

“I am sorry please forgive my rudeness. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Conrart Weller and these are my men. My we know your name?” He amended with politeness.

“I do believe you were just screaming my name. Though I guess with my hood up you would not know so allow me to officially introduce myself. My name is Annabelle D’Agostino, but you seem to know me by my other name, Yuuri Shibuya. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Conrart and company.” I replied drawing my hood down revealing my midnight colored hair and eyes.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some answers!

Unknown Location

Silence is all that greets me after I introduce myself. I wait and wait, a small tick appears on my head and “Hello did I break you or something? Say something anything!” 

“Ah your majesty is that really you? It's just you have no presence…..” Conrart spoke trailing off.

“I know. I did it so that man couldn’t find me. He seemed dangerous so I hid in the tree.” I spoke faking innocence. “Was that wrong of me?” I asked, slowly bringing my presence back to what it should be.

“No not at all it is quite ingenious of you your majesty.” Conrart was quick to reassure me.

“Can we leave before he (pointing at Adalbert) wakes up?” 

“Of course your majesty, let us return to camp everyone.” Conrart ordered to his men.

“Also stop calling me your majesty I have a name use it.”

“Of course Yuuri.” he spoke softly getting ready to leave “NOT THAT ONE! Never call me that again. My name is Annabelle.” I spoke with heat if only to get my point across. He looked at me stunned they all did, but I just rode forward ignoring the questioning looks thrown at me.

*TIME SKIP ABANDONED SHACK*

I look ahead and in the distance I see a lone building and what looks to be about ten camping tents. ‘This must be where they are staying. It’s to far out in the open and no cover what in the hell are they thinking?’ I thought with a sigh. “Is something wrong your ma…..I mean Annabelle?” I look over to see the one who asked me the question only to see Conrart looking more worried than when we last spoke. “No its nothing just the strategic location of your camp. It is a little to open for what I would have thought or are you just that strong?” I ask trying to sound innocent as I don’t want them to know what I can really do at least not until I get answers of my own.

“Hm, I can see your concern seeing as what happened when you arrived, but you have nothing to worry about this far from the border.” Conrart spoke with confidence. ‘I sure hope you are right I don’t want to have kill someone that has caught my interest.’ I think returning my focus back to the lone building. Riding for about 5 more minutes all of a sudden I hear a “YOUR MAJESTY!” being screamed by a tall man wearing all white and who had long hair. All I can do is sign again.

“What is wrong with you people and why do you keep calling me your majesty?” I ask while dismounting the horse I “stole” from Adalbert. 

“You are here. I am Gunter von Christ. Words alone cannot express how much I have looked forward to this day.” The new man spoke as he dropped to one knee bowing to me. He stood up and looked at Conrart “Did you run into any problems while going to fetch her majesty?” he asked completely ignoring me.

“We had a run in with Adalbert, but her ma…..I mean Annabelle hid from him in a tree. She knocked him out when she fell out of the tree and landed on his horse. We thought it best to leave when he was out to avoid any form of conflict” Conrart explained.

“Her majesty did?” Gunter asked then looking at me with admiration in his eyes “That was a brilliant move your ma…” 

“STOP CALLING ME THAT” I screamed. “I have a name it’s Annabelle D’Agostino, so use it before I completely lose my temper.” I replied interrupting his ranting. He looked at me stunned.

“Apologies your ma…..I mean Annabelle” Gunter amended.

“Thank you and sorry for yelling at you, but I am still quite confused at to what is going on and where I am, not to mention how it is mid-afternoon where as last I checked it was 2 in the morning. Can one of you please give me some answers?” 

“Of course please forgive our rudeness allow us to escort you inside so that you may get fresh clothing on and so that we may explain what is going on……….Wait how is it that you are speaking our language?” Gunter replied/asked.

“You just now realized that…….wow talk about slow. To answer your question I grew up speaking the language, but stopped when I was six years old. Don’t ask why I won’t tell so just get over it now can I please get into some dry clothes?” 

“Yes, please follow us.” Conrart spoke showing me in and to a room off the main entry. Inside I find black clothing, picking it up I find that it is a dress. ‘There is no way in hell that I am wearing this.’ I just remove my black assassins coat, belt, and cape, but keep my bracer and my right hand glove on (Ezio’s but black and purple). I let my hair down to dry. I am ready to walk out and get some answers, but I hear Gunter and Conrart talking in hushed voices.

“I thought her majesty's name was Yuuri Shibuya?” Gunter asked “It was. The last time I spoke to her father it was and that was three days after her birth. I wonder what could have changed?” Was Conrart’s reply. After listening for a little while longer I determine that they do not work with the templars. I open the door and walk out hoping to finally get some answers. 

*TIME SKIP* after the explanation

“So let me get this straight I am to be your 27th demon queen and you want me to kill all humans?” 

“Yes precisely.” Gunter replied with all seriousness. 

“............” I stare them down showing no emotion. ”Okay. Um, may I ask a question?” 

“Of course you may.” Conrart replied curious as to what I would ask.

“Why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maoh? What?

Abandoned shack 

They had no reply to what I had asked. They gave me the same crap that fuels hatred back where I am from and that is not a reasonable answer for me. Religion, race, culture, habits, looks, and values everyone of those thing is what makes us who we are and they choose to kill for something they don’t understand. I agreed to go with them to their capital then walked out and went to bed, after all it has been quite sometime since I got some sleep. I told them not to bother me that I will most likely be up before them any way.

*TIME SKIP* around 4 in the morning

I wake up feeling refreshed. I get dressed and gather my things ready to start my day. Opening the door quietly I look out to see that they are both still asleep so I decide to go out the bedroom window. Now that I am out I walk around camp and see that there are a few soldiers patrolling. I go to them and ask some questions that gave me some more insight into what is going on so that I may plan accordingly to any changes that may occur on the road to the capital. By the time I am done asking and helping others out with some of the tasks it is about six in the morning and I see Conrart looking frantically for something or someone. 

“Conrart here I am.” I called him over and see the instant relief in his big brown eyes.

“Where were you? I went to check on you and the window was open and you were missing?” He asked without haist. “I woke up about two hours ago and did not want to bother you so I left va window and have been wandering around camp helping the others out. Food will be ready in like ten.” I replied calmingly. “Please don’t do that again inform me and I will go with you.” He replied honestly. 

“Maybe.” Was all I said while sticking out my tongue not being able to help but tease him. He laughed and followed behind me. I didn’t like that, normally I am the one behind so that I may get in close to kill my target. I waked over to one of the campfires and sat down ready to eat. 

*TIME SKIP* on the road to the capital

It never seems to stop amazing me to see flying human skeletons. I asked and they are called the fly bone tribe. I also asked about much of the plant life, animals, and geography after all you have to know what can kill you and where to go. ‘I will have to find a map and memorize it along with a list of the poisons found here. So much to do, now I am really thankful for the harsh training I had to go though to become immune to about all poisons. Not to mention the long time riding on horse back.’

“YOUR MAJESTY” I hear a young girl say trying to catch my attention. I stop my horse and dismount so that I am at eye level with her. “Yes young lady how can I help you?” I ask sweetly.

“Here for you.” She hands me a bowl of water to drink.

“Why thank you. I needed a drink.” I pulled out a small piece of paper and put a few drops on it, nothing. I then drink the water and hand her the bowl. I remount my “stolen” horse and continue forward. It was after the little girl was out of view when Gunter decided to voice his opinion on what just happened.

“Your majesty from now on please do not eat or drink anything that we have not prepared for you, it could have been poisoned.”

“I checked that before drinking it so you do not have to worry about that. I do check everything before I eat or drink it anyway it doesn’t matter who gives it to me.” Again they are stunned. “What did you really think that I would be some helpless child who could not take care of themselves?” Silence. “ You did didn’t you? Well that must really be an eye opener for you.” I remarked leaving them in complete silence. 

THE GREAT DEMON KINGDOM

Nothing major happened as I rode through the streets. I had my hood down and was smiling and waving to those who greeted me. As I rode under one of the arches I look up to see a man staring at me. ‘Creep’ I ignore him and make my way to the castle. Everything was smooth sailing and I dismount my new horse. He is a pure black stallion. I meet up with Conrart and Gunter and we start up the steps, by this point my hood is back up covering my face only to be stopped by a very tall man that was wearing a dark forest green uniform (that looked like a dress with how long it was) and long gray hair. Standing next to him was a man around my height with blond hair and green eyes. All in all they looked beautiful but nothing compared to Conrart. Looking closer I see a very slight resemblance in their mouths. ‘Must be brothers’

“Who is this?” I hear the older man speak

“This is the new demon queen Annabelle. Annabelle this is my older brother Gwendal von Voltaire (gesturing to the man in the green coat) and my younger brother Wolfram von Bielefeld (gesturing to the blond)” Conrart replied

“This is the new demon queen?” Gwendal asked in a condescending tone.

“This human?” I hear from Wolfram. ‘You my good sir have just now made it onto my list’

“Do you have a problem with that blondie? And you grumpy let me warn you now don’t judge me now because I will do nothing but surprise you.” I looked up smirking allowing them to see the gleam in my eyes. ‘This is going to be fun.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was unexpected!

CASTLE 

It has been a few hours since we reached the castle and my last encounter with the older and younger brothers of Conrart. I had the opportunity to sneak off and explore, and I must say that I am not impressed. It is the general layout of most castles kinda boring. So I sent a fair amount of time in the library reading. It’s times like these that I am grateful for speed reading and having a photographic memory. I now know everything that I need to about recent events and most likely what to expect. 

I return to my HUGE room, I believe it was called the royal chambers, all I can say is that this way too much space. I don’t press the issue and just get changed for dinner. I still refuse to wear what they provide because it again is a dress. I just stick to my purple blouse and black leggings, they were cleaned while I was out thank god. I decide to keep my bracers on for some form of protection as I still don’t fully trust them. 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

“Come in” The door opens and I look up and see that it is Conrart. 

“Good evening Annabelle I am here to escort you to dinner.” Conrart bows slightly trying to hide his blush. I see it anyway. “Alright let us be off then. It would be rude to keep everyone waiting any longer.” I said with a slight giggle. ‘This is going to be entertaining. Can’t wait to see where it goes.’ 

DINING HALL

We walk in and everyone stands to greet us. They bow though both Gwendal and Wolfram are very hesitant to do so. “Please you don’t have to lower your head for me. I mean it must be just horrible for you to be forced to bow your heads to a half human like myself. Even though they are the ones who won you this past war did they not?” They looked at me with wide eyes. They all did and I just moved to my seat with a smirk in place knowing that I won this round.

“Come let us eat this meal and I figure you have some questions so let’s see what we can do with those as well shall we?” I state sweetly while sitting down. They follow my example and sit as well waiting for the last member of the “party” to arrive it is silent. I look up upon hearing the doors open and see this young beautiful woman come in. I can tell that shs is related to Wolfram as how much they look alike thus meaning they are family.

“Good evening mother” All three brothers state as they stand to greet the last member of the party. I must admit her interactions with her son’s are quite disturbing. I tune them out and quickly check the food and drink for any poisons using the same paper from earlier in the day, it turns black. ‘This is fun. They thought they could hurt me using something so weak. I guess they will figure it out sooner or later when I don’t eat.’ 

“Ah your majesty I did not see you there. My name is Cecilie von Spitzweg and I am the ex maoh, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” The now introduced female of the group spoke.

“No the pleasure lies with me. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Annabelle D’Agostino and I am to become the 27th demon queen. Now that that is done let us eat.” I spoke sitting back down and gesturing for the others to do the same. They start eating, it’s about halfway through that Conrart notices that I am not eating.

“Is there something to your displeasure your majesty?” he asks showing great concern.

“Now that someone has finally noticed yes there is. Can anyone of you tell me why it is that my food has been poisoned?” To make my point I take a piece of my paper and drop a few drops of soup on it it reacts the same, it turns black. “You see this paper here will react to any form of poison be it in a drink, food, or on anything it is place upon.” They can only stare as I drop a piece into my water and nothing happens.

“Your majesty I will find the one who would do this and bring them before judgment.” Conrart rored getting ready to leave. “Actually it is fine it would not have killed me. Sit back down. I was just wondering how something like this would go unnoticed in a place that is supposed to be safe for me?”

“How can this be alright it is clearly an act of war!” Gwendal spoke in all anger.

“Who cares you cannot think that this human is the next demon queen. I will not be deceived by the color of her eyes and hair!” Wolfram exclaimed. He had everyone’s attention. 

“I will have you know that her majesty’s parents were chosen by the demon king of Earth and her father was a pure blooded demon.” Conrart explained exasperated by his little brother’s outburst. 

“Okay so her father was demon tribe, but I bet her mother was some cheap whore!” Wolfram rebbuttled. Conrart looked outraged and was about to react when I spoke up I a calm voice.

“What would you know about my family? What do you know about me? You know nothing and that scares you. It does all of you because I know more than you do at this point in time, and you Wolfram have no room to talk as your mother has had three children with three different men how is that any different that what you have claimed my mother to be?” He made a move to throw me and I caught him by the throat. I pinned him to the wall drawing my hidden blade from my bracer. 

“Move just one muscle and this blade will find a home in your neck. You will be dead in a matter of seconds. You will be just like poor Adalbert never to see the light of day again. Now when I release you, you will return to your seat and not say another word while I finish eating. Am I understood?” I again spoke calmly. He nods. “Good. That goes for the rest of you as well, we have much to speak about after we are done eating.” I return to my seat and begin eating the food that is poisoned.

*AFTER DINNER*

The dishes are removed and they are all staring at me “Wonder how I was able to eat that food knowing is was poisoned?” they all nodded. “I was trained to know how to detect poison and was then forced to consume it until I became immune to it.” 

“Why? The family I left you with were peaceful, nice and caring?” Conrart was the first to ask.

“Well that was not the first question I expected you to ask, but to answer you it was not them who forced it upon me.”

“Who was it then?” I herd Gunter ask.

“It was the Creed.”

“The what?” Wolfram ask looking like I was crazy.

“The Creed. Its an organization and they were the ones who raised me.”

“I know that I left you with the Shibuya’s what happened?” Was Conrarts immediate reply.

“You did, but things happened and I am no longer in their care.”

“Care to explain” Came the demand from Gwendal. “No I do not care to do so.” I spoke heatly.

“I bet she ran.” I heard Wolfram whisper. That did it I slammed him into the wall nearly breaking part of the wall. “YOU CAN SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT BUT NEVER SAY THAT I RAN FROM ANYTHING.”

“Admit it you’re weak.” 

“I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU RETURN TO YOUR HOUSE AFTER BEING AWAY FOR A WEEKEND ONLY TO FIND YOUR FAMILY MURDERED!” I released him and stormed out of the room after making sure that he would not wake for a few days at least.

I reach the courtyard and find a fountain to sit at. Conrart sat next to me not knowing what to say. 

“Annabelle I am sorry, I didn’t know.”

“I know you didn’t and don’t bother trying to comfort me it happened when I was six so I am over it. Have been for a long time.”

“Why did it happen if you don’t mind me asking?”

“It was a secret, one that I plan on keeping. I just happen to be doing something for my mother and when I came home I found them. Three days later Yuuri Shibuya was declared dead and Annabelle was born. It was to protect me from those who killed my family.” I knew that everyone else were near and that they heard, I just didn’t care.

“Who are the Creed?”

“Like I said they are an organization that raised me. They also happened to have strong connections to my mother and her side of the family. I guess they are my long lost relatives if you may.”

“Why poison? Can you do anything else, and what was that about Adalbert?”

“That is for me to know and for you to hopefully never have to, but I can give you a demonstration of my abilities tomorrow if you so wish. As for Adalbert well let us just say he never woke up.”I stood up and made my way back to my room stopping by the others “If you all want. Goodnight disturb me and I will make well on my threat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is getting interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how late this chapter is hopefully everyone had a good holiday and I will try to get the next chapter out by Wednesday.

4 am CASTLE

I wake up at the same time, just as I would every morning. I get dressed in a pair of black leggings and a black blouse. I tug on my boots and leave my room. I see that there are two guards outside my door and I just ignore them. Not long after I hear them following me. ‘So annoying’ I head to the library to do some more reading. ‘There is so much to learn and so little time to do it.’ 

*sigh* “I don’t care if you follow me up stay outside the door. Can you do that?” I ask them.

“Yes your majesty.”

*TIME SKIP 2 HOURS*

I notice that the sun is starting to come up and I have finished reading 3 books. ‘Time to see this castle from the outside.’ I stand and walk to a window. Opening it I peer out and look around at the wall surrounding the window. I can climb it. I get onto the ledge and start scaling the outer wall of the castle. It takes me less than 3 minutes to get to the roof and I look down, it is about 6 stories high. I stand and start running. I jump over ledges and other things making my way to the highest point. Once I get there I tie a white cloth around the pole holding the flag and then make my way back.

Stepping into the library I hear the door open frantically. I look up to see Conrart running in as though he just heard the worst news possible. “There you are Annabelle. I thought someone had kidnapped you when you weren’t in your room.” He strode over to me and gave me a hug that could rival a snake's grip. 

“Can’t…….breath…...Conrart.”

“I am so sorry your majesty. It is just after last night I was afraid for your well being.” 

“It is okay, and don’t worry about me, you should me more concerned with who comes after me. So I assume everyone is up and ready for breakfast?”

“Annabelle I cannot stop worrying about you. You are my queen and nothing and I mean NOTHING will harm you. To answer your question yes breakfast is ready.”

“.............., Okay then let’s go and eat then.” 

Walking to the dining room I can feel him looking at me. I feel really weird, no one has ever said that to me, no one. It makes me kinda happy to think that someone cares enough about my life to look out for me. Not that the Creed doesn’t because it does just they know that I can take care of myself and they don’t bother me unless the assignment calls for it. “Thank you” I whisper knowing that he cannot hear me. I open the door to the dining hall and they all rise and bow. 

“Good morning your majesty” they all say in respect. ‘So much change after one night this is no fun. Oh well I hope they are interested in what I can do if not then this will be no fun’

“Good morning everyone I see that everyone is in good spirits this good day. Come and sit let us eat.” I wait for their attention and check the food, nothing. ‘Guess they got more cautious about wanting to kill me. I cannot wait to see what they come up with next.’

It about halfway through the meal when I hear Wolfrum clear his throat. I look at him and he stands up looks at me and “I would like to formally apologize for my attitude last night. I was completely out of line in regards to what was said and I have come to regret my actions.” he said while bowing at a 90 degree angle. 

“It is fine. I realize that this is hard for you and your oldest brother. Having to treat a simple half breed with as much respect that is demanded with the position in which I carry. However, if you ever step out of line like that again I will not hesitate to permanently put you in your place and you will not like how I do so. Am I understood everyone?”

“Yes your majesty.” They all reply bowing.

“Please let us finish this meal. Though I do wonder if you have thought about what I said last night portraying to what I can do. Do you want me to show you a little?” It is silent and then I see them shaking their heads “We would indeed love to see a demonstration if you would be so kind to show us.” Conrart relies with interest. “Of course I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t wish to. I will give you my demonstration today at noon. I would like for you to help all of you and maybe 20 men. It makes it more interesting and you will get a better understanding if you do.” They agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter seems rushed if so let me know and I will do what I can to fix it. Otherwise Enjoy!

Continued same day

Conrart and I leave the dining hall just after everyone has finished eating. This meal was much calmer compared to last night which I am very much grateful for. Conrart does not say anything he just follows me which ever way I go, so I head to the tower in which I placed the piece of white fabric on. ‘Where was it again…...ah there it is now to find some’ “Ah you three can you come here for a moment I have something to ask of you?”

“Your majesty what can we help you with?” The four soldiers ask.

“Come follow me, not you Conrart I need them to do something for my demonstration later and I would like to keep it hidden until the right time. Can you do that?” 

“Of course just please do not leave my sight.” He said with a bright smile. ‘I could lose myself in his smile.’ “Thank you Conrart. Now if you four will follow me.” I walk off and explain to them what I need and they look confused, I just smile and reassure them that it is indeed what I want them to do. They walk off to get started. I turn around and walk to Conrart. I grab his wrist and drag him away from the place I marked and brought him to the court yard. “I need your help can you get a couple of more hands. Maybe two of the maids?”

“Of course may I ask why?”

“It is also for the demonstration, though maybe calling it a game would be better. Ask them to gather loose fabric and some flour. I will look around for some large sticks.”

“Huh?” 

“It’s okay if you don’t understand, you will when I explain it at noon.” I look at him with a smile reasuring him that it is fine.

“I will be right back.” He leaves and returns with two of the maids and I see that they are carrying what I have asked. 

“Okay here is what I need………”

*TIME SKIP NOON*

“Okay now that everyone has gathered this is what is going to happen and why I ask for so many of you to be here. Each of will grab one of the sticks from the maids, I will show you what you are going to do with them once you have them.” 

AFTER 5 MINUTES  
“You will notice that the end is covered that is the sid you will be using, here is how” I walk up to a tree and hit it and there is a plume of flour left behind. “This shows that you are hit. Once you are you are out. I forgot to say that this is a game and it is the best way to show you what you want to see. The game is all of you against me and the first one to get the “flag” (pointing to the white piece of fabric) wins. Simple, I think not that is where the sticks come in, like I said if you get hit you are out of the game.” 

“Question”

“Yes Wolfrum?”

“How did that get up there?”

“You will see when I get it down. If there are no more questions we shall begin in 5…….4…….3 (I lean down getting ready to take off)............2………….1 GO!” I take off and I jump using my surroundings I am on the roof running at full speed before any of them knew what happened.

“HOW DID SHE GET UP THERE?” Gwendal yelled while pointing at me. I look at him and stick out my tongue. I head into the castle and into the rafters I go. I spot several of the lower ranked soldiers and I “kill” them before they even knew what hit them. (Kinda like what happened to Adalbert, but they are not dead) I take off running and up I go back into the rafters. The next group I happened apon had the same thing happen. This when on for about 20 minutes before I ran into Wolfrum. I jump down and land right in front of him. I then proceeded to kick his ass and again “kill” him. 

I then head outside and see where everyone who has died gathered. “Ready for the show to start?” They nod and off I go this time I make sure I find Conrart and Gwendal before taking off. I get their attention by throwing something. “Look what the cat dragged in…….CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!” I take off this time I start climbing up the outside of the castle and I see them following me. I reach the roof and like earlier this morning I move towards the “flag”, I quickly glance behind me and see that they have fallen behind so I increase my speed. I come to the final wall and start to climb it. When I reach the top I see that they are almost there and I grab the flag. Once they are on the roof “Got...huff…..you…..huff…..now…….you…….have…...nowhere…….to…...go” I look at Gwendal and started to laugh “You think you got me cornered. Try again and next time get here sooner and hopefully you won’t be out of breath. Got to say that I am slightly disappointed in both of you I had hoped for more of a challenge. Oh well.” I turn around and perform a Leap of Faith. 

“YOUR MAJESTY/ANNABELLE” Everyone screamed as I fell and landed in the strategically placed hay pile. I climb out and walk off brushing out the hay from my hair and clothing like nothing had happened. I look up to see everyone running towards me looking like they had just seen death.

“Sup guys? Oh and by the way I win the game, now I am going to take a bath, excuse me.” ‘That was fun.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update work has been crazy and my weekends are not as free lately. Hopefully I will have more time but I cannot make any promises.

*SAME DAY 3 IN THE AFTERNOON*

I was once again in the library when something caught my attention. I closed the book that I was reading and stood up, this gained the attention of Conrart and Gunter. “Annabelle is something the matter?” I heard Gunter ask. They haven’t left my side since I got a lecture for jumping off the roof and landing in the hay. Guess I scared them. All I did was smirk and nod at what they were saying.

“Your majesty?” 

“How well do the surrounding areas hold against heavy rain and strong wind?” I asked with urgency. 

“Fairly well, why what is going on?” Conrart responds while standing up and moving to stand next to me.

“There is a strong storm moving in and quickly it should be here in an hour. You have that time to get everything taken care of if anything needs to be done. There might be some flooding. I can’t be to sure for I do not know the geography of this land yet. I will leave it to your judgement Gunter.”

“At once your majesty.”

“Annabelle how do you know that is is going to storm? There is not a cloud in the sky.”

“Come. Follow me and I will show you.” I turn and begin walking to the courtyard. On the way I see Gwendal quickly moving towards me. “Are you sure about the storm, your majesty?” He asks.

“Yes, and I can show you how I know, but you must have someone to help the villagers they are in the most immediate danger.”

“It is being taken care of by Gunter as you have requested.” Gwendal said while moving to fallow me to the courtyard. 

*COURTYARD*

“Can you tell me how much you know about the weather and what drives it?”

They stare at me with questioning looks. “What do you mean Annabelle?” Conrart asked.

“So you know nothing about how to see what the weather will do in a single day?”  
“No, your majesty we do not.” Conrart replied curious to what I was trying to say.

“Alright then just as a basic I want you to take a deep breath in and tell me if you notice any differences in the air.”

They do and I can see that they truly don’t understand what it is I am asking. ‘It’s really not this hard to smell the moisture in the air, but then again my training has taught me to notice the smallest of changes in my surroundings and then there is my magic that I inherited from my mother.’ I thought while looking at their confused faces.

“Do you sense anything, anything at all?”

“Nothing seems different, your majesty.” Gwendal spoke.

“Oh? Nothing really? Then may I ask you to repeat what I just had you do and then tell me the difference.” I use a small amount of my magic and remove the moisture in the immediate vicinity. They do and I can see that they now see the difference. “You see it now don’t you? The air now is not as thick and heavy as it was the first time correct?” They nod. “What you were breathing in was the moisture in the air. When the air is thick like that it means it will rain. As to how bad that is another story altogether, one that will have to wait for right now we must prepare for the worst.” 

It isn’t even 40 minutes later that we hear thunder and see lightning. I was right, it rained hard for three days. We had some damage due to the wind, but not as much as what would have happened if no preparations were taken. We also had a few areas that did in fact flood so that is where I sent the most help. Luckily no lives were lost due to the storm. Not soon after I learn that we were not the only ones to be hit by the same storm. One of your bordering human counties was as well. That was when I learned that they attacked one of our villages for the food that they had. 

“Get my horse, we leave in 20 minutes. **GET MOVING NOW!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commanding are we not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I do not own any form of the anime/game/cartoon placed in this fanfic.

*ON THE ROAD*

20 minutes is how long it took us to get everything gathered and ready to leave for the border, the three brothers were not pleased that I was going they said that it would be dangerous. Well they don’t know how I grew up and what we were doing is nothing compared to what I had to do for training. It makes me laugh. So far we have been riding for 5 hours soon we will have to stop to let the horses rest. “Okay let us stop here and let the horses rest we will resume in an hour.”

“YES” They all chorused. I dismount my horse and walk over to the creek. I go to kneal down and place my hands in the water, wanting to gain a feel for what is up ahead. ‘Not good the village is on fire and normal water is not doing the trick. Damn it’ 

“Hey Gwendal, do we have a water magic user with us?”

“No, your majesty. May I ask why?”

“How long would it take for one to join us if you sent word out now?”

“The closest one is a day’s ride East. Is something the matter?”

“Hey Annabelle what are you doing?”

“Not now Wolfrum, I don’t have time to answer your questions. Gwendal I need you to ready the medical team, tell them to be ready to treat burns along with other types of wounds. Have the medical tent set up near the forest at least 20 leagues away from the village, but make sure you can still see the main road. Wolfrum you are to stay with the medical tent and help in anyway possible. Conrart ready the men we may have some resistance, but make sure that everyone knows that our main priority is to get the villagers to safety nothing else. If they are forced to kill then so be it, but please try to avoid any conflict. **GO NOW!** ”

We are back on the road not 5 minutes after I gave out my orders. I made sure that there was no room to argue. ‘We must make haste. We are still 40 minutes out. Please make it in time.’

“Annabelle is everything okay? Why are you in such a hurry?” 

“You will know soon enough Conrart…….. **look to the sky everyone.** ”

**“Smoke there is a fire hurry men!”**

*40 MINUTES LATER*

I see that everything is moving as I had planned it. The medical tent went up in record time and we are already getting the villagers out of harm's way. With everything moving smoothly I look towards the village and see that many “humans” are getting ready to attack the fleeing villagers.

**“CONRART, GWENDAL THE VILLAGERS NEED HELP!”**

**“YES YOUR MAJESTY, MEN WITH ME!”**

“Conrart don’t worry about the attacking humans just focus on our people and help them to safety.” After saying that I mount my horse and ride towards the attacking humans. 

“Your maj…….Annabelle what are you going to do?” He asked with worry lacing his voice.

“I am going to put a stop to this madness.” When I reach the point where I can start I do. I jump from my horse and kill the first two humans. I then move to finish killing them without even having to resort to my other hidden weapons. I just stick with my assassin’s blade hidden in my bracer. After making sure that all those who can be spared are I start moving to the burning village. I almost reach it when someone tugs me back into a warm embrace. I quickly turn around to find that is was Conrart, and behind him where Gwendal and Wolfrum all of which looked beyond concerned.

“What are you doing Annabelle? You can’t go in there.” Conrart ask while hugging me.

“Do you trust me?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Wolfrum spoke with confusion.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes we do, but we also know that you cannot help anymore than what you already have.” Conrart spoke with urgency. At that statement I was pissed so I pushed him away and completely forgetting what I had learned I slapped him, hard, his left cheek with my right palm. I quickly turn and sprint into the burning village.

*BURNING VILLAGE*

It’s hot. It’s hard to breath, it feels like my lungs are burning, but no matter I continue towards the middle of the town square. Taking a deep breath in I begin. Starting with the moisture in the ground to what I left in the air and plant life around me I begin to draw it out and towards me. In 5 seconds I have enough water to put out the fire completely. So I do (think of water bending from Avatar the last Airbender). It takes me 10 minutes to get the last flames out, but by that point I have inhaled too much smoke and can hardly breath. I hear screaming. **"ANNABELLE!"** I look up to see the three brothers running towards me. I just smile and then nothing, I black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcements and a Coronation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot twist.
> 
> Song is Carry Me by Eurielle
> 
> Images for the Coronation look:
> 
> Hair- http://www.familyfoodfun.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/Screen-shot-2013-12-03-at-9.05.56-AM.png  
> Dress- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/16/55/76/165576a72730cc4e10e0959dce82188d.jpg  
> Tiara- http://image.dhgate.com/albu_283127598_00/1.0x0.jpg  
> Color on dress- https://mywordwall.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/gladiolus8.jpg

*TWO HOURS LATER*

I found myself reaching towards consciousness, and I take a deep breath to gather how much I have recovered. I find that I am back to perfect health, slowly I begin to test my muscles finding nothing wrong. After 20 minutes I am finally ready to get my ass out of the uncomfortable cot. I hear the flaps to the tent opening and I look up while sitting on the edge of the cot, ready to get up I see Conrart coming to help back into the cot.

“Annabelle you should not be up. You had some serious damage to your lungs from all the smoke you inhaled.”

“I’m fine. My ability to breath is back to what it should be, I will not sit by any longer. Tell me how are the villagers doing? The healing?”

“Everything is moving smoothly. There are many more injuries than what we first expected so the healers have their hands full.”

“Grab a few men and have them gather a few large bowls of water and have them bring them to the healer's tent I will assist with the healing.” 

“But, Annabelle you should not be moving so soon after we got you out of the village. You must rest some more.”

“I am feeling fine and **WILL** help. Why are you being so pushy all of a sudden?”

“Do you remember what you did before you ran into the village?”

“Yah I slapped you for overstepping your boundaries, what about it?”

“You kinda asked for my hand in matrimony.”

“.............Oh, well no matter I will do as I please, but if it makes you feel better you may stand at my side. So long as you do not interfere.”

“That is acceptable, but as soon as you start to even look tired I will drag you out so that you may rest.”

“Fine. Get the water and meet me there in 10 minutes.”

*10 MINUTES LATER*

“Where do you want the water your majesty?”

“I want you to place them in the corners of the tent. I will need all of the water. Now I want everyone that is not related to the injured or the healers helping **OUT!** ”

After everyone that was in the way I light some fragrance. I mixed Sandalwood, with Rosemary and Lavender. Once I gave the blend time to permeate the air I look around to see everyone more relaxed. I reach for one of the many empty bowls that I found. 

“Conrart I want you to take one bowl to all the worst cases and have the healers focus on helping the less injured. You (gaining the attention of the one in charge) are to help me as I need it. We will start with the most severe and work our way down. Brace yourself for we will be up all night.” 

“Your majesty how are you going to help? You have no ability to heal?”

“What is your name?” 

“Gisela, your majesty.”

“I will show you. Once this is all over with you will be held responsible for that remark. You will be punished.” I walk to the worst case and hand Gisela the bowl. “Go and fill it with the water. Don’t spill any I will need all of it.” When she gets back I place my hands in the water and focus on it bringing it to the shape I want. I pull my hands up and all the water comes with me. I move towards the one injured and place my water covered hands on the wound, as soon as I do the water starts to glow and the wound begins to close. Not even 5 minutes have passed and the wound is now gone, so I move my hands up bringing the water with me and I let the water fall to the ground. “Now do you understand I can do more than you. Who is next?” They both look at me stunned. It takes us well into the next morning to finish everyone that is in immediate attention, at some point both Gwendal and Wolfram had joined us, but I had payed no attention to them. 

*THREE DAYS LATER*

I took us three days to help everyone and just as long to help them get settled in a new area so that they may start building their new homes. By the time we got back to the castle everyone had heard what I could do and held me in a higher respect. I spent two days recovering from my sleep deprivation even at my own doing, Conrart had stayed with me every single moment. I was kinda happy about that. 

“Your majesty, the coronation is set to be held in a week's time is there anything you wish to add to the agenda?” Gunter asked while I was in the library.

“Yes there are a few things. First off I wish to announce my engagement, should sir Weller wish to keep it. Second I would like to ……..”  
*DINNER*

Everyone stood when I entered the room with Conrart as my escort. He went to my chair and pulled it out for me. I kinda blushed from that though no one noticed thank the heavens. Halfway through dinner I placed down my utensils and looked at everyone gaining their undivided attention.

“There are a few concerns that have come to my attention about my engagement to Sir Weller. Is there anyone in this room that is opposed to it? Please speak freely.” I turned to look at Conrart and he just looked away. No one spoke up, but I could see the conflict in their eyes. “Look I know that it happened because I lost my temper and in the heat of the moment I slapped him. Do I regret this? No. I am one who believes that everything in life happens for a reason. Whether or not we intend for it to do so we all must live by our choices and I intend to do so with mine. I know this sounds harsh, but sooner or later I would have to marry and I can find no better man than Conrart Weller. He is a strong, and a loving man and should he still wish to go through with the wedding then I would not rather have anyother man by my side.” After saying that I excuse myself from the meal and head to my room waiting to hear his response as I have actually come to really like him and not as a friend, but as a partner in life.

KNOCK KNOCK

“It’s open Conrart, you may come in.”

“Annabelle did you really mean that?”

“Yes every word. Whether or not you believe it this country needs a man like you to help lead it and so do I. I may be smart and an ass that is really bossy, but in your eyes I am still a child. I lost my family at a young age and was raised to have no childhood. I can see the good in people, but also the worst. I may not have experienced all that you have in life, but I do know that you have a heart that can carry this country and me to new heights. I am asking you to stop hiding behind a mask and show them who you can be. Will you travel this journey with me? Will you be my partner in life?”

Silence. It was silent for a good 10 minutes before I heard anything from him. I watched as he walked towards me and got on one knee. My heart rate sped up as he spoke the words I hoped he would. “Yes. It would my honor if you would take me as your life long partner, your husband, your consort.” I started to cry. After so many years of grueling training I was crying. I was not sad, no I was happy. He stood up and brought me into a tight hug and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. Pease I had found peace. 

 

*ONE WEEK LATER*

It was the day of the coronation. I was not nervous as Conrart walked me through it for the last week. What to expect who was of importance, who to ignore tactfully. It was not that hard as I had known some of what he told me from the books I had read on the history of the country. They had much to learn and I was the one who had to teach them. That was not going to be fun. On the bright side I helped them plan what I was to wear today and now they FINALLY had me in a dress. Of course it was all black. It was a corset top ball gown. It was open back with purple beads running across meeting on the opposite end. It had one sleeve that was a see through type fabric with purple flower pedals running down it. The front was the same type of fabric on the sleeves showing my abs with the same flowers going from my neck to the top of the skirt portion of the dress. My hair was braided back into a low bun highlighting where the tiara will rest. They had asked me why purple and not red I told them because red was the color of blood and that I would not look as though I had killed someone. 

I walked out of my room and all the brothers greeted me. They all were stunned. They had seen my dress, but only as they were bringing it to me. They didn’t like it. I saw the look in Conrart’s eyes, he was breathless. “Gwendal, Wolfram go we will see you at the ball after the coronation. I will be fine with Conrart to escort me not to mention the 20 other men you have hiding along the way.” I teased with a slight chuckle. They bowed and took their leave.

“Annabelle you look amazing. Absolutely stunning.”

“Why thank you. This is one of the few times you will ever get me in a dress so I had to make an impression. Make them underestimate me, that will be their mistake. Though it will be a fun lesson for me. Let us get going, I can’t wait to see their faces.” He chuckled and offered me his left arm which I gladly took. 

The ceremony didn’t take long and at the end I had to place my hand in the water fall. Once I did I felt a tugging sensation. I quickly focused on the water forcing the tugging away. _‘I am not ready to go back yet there is much to do and I will not be a puppet for you to play with. You brought me here to do something and I will do it. You have no say in what I do now, for I am stronger than what you imagined’_ I pull my hand from the waterfall and walk towards the priestess. I kneel and she says a prayer as she places the newly designed Royal Tiara on my head. Once the prayer was finished I stood and faced everyone in the Great Hall. I then begin with the new tradition. 

 

I sang.

_While you sleep, dream of me_  
_I’ll be keeping our memories_  
_Living in my heart and soul_  
_Waiting for the day_  
_When we will be together again_  
_Carry me to my love_  
_O’er the sea to the clouds above_  
_Where I know he’s waiting for me_  
_Carry me to my love_  
_O’er the sea to the clouds above_  
_Take me away to the shining light_  
_Over the waves peaceful at night_  
_There among the stars glowing in the dark_  
_You watch over me_  
_Smiling down patiently_  
_Carry me to my love_  
_O’er the sea to the clouds above_  
_Where I know he’s waiting for me_  
_Carry me to my love_  
_O’er the sea to the clouds above_  
_Carry me to my love…_  
_Carry me to my love_  
_O’er the sea to the clouds above_  
_Where I know he’s waiting for me_  
_Carry me to my love  
_ _O’er the sea to the clouds above  
_ _Carry me to my love…_

As I finished there was silence. Then gradually they begin to clap. I curtsy to them and Conrart then makes his way to my side. He offers me his arm and again I take it. Gaining their attention I then begin the major anouncement.

 

“Many of you have hear that I engaged myself to Sir Conrart Weller during the conflict at the border. It is at this point we wish to announce that it is true. We are in fact engaged to be married.”

Clapping and cheers is what followed. We both smile and once the national anthem starts playing we make our way down the center aisle and out the door. We move to the waiting room set aside for us as we wait for all the guests to make their way to the next room. If planned correctly we will be in here for about an hour. Shortly after we are joined by Gwendal, Wolfram, Genter, and Lady Cacilie. 

“Congratulation both of you.”

“Thank you. Lady Cacilie, I would like it if you you could help me with the plans for the wedding?”

“Of Course your majesty I would love to.” She was now jumping in place. _‘I might regret asking her for help.’_

*ONE HOUR LATER*

“It is time your majesty.”

“Alright let us be off then. It’s time to party.” I heard Conrart chuckle at that. 

Introductions went as to be expected the Ten Nobles first, from the newest to the oldest, then it was time for me and Conrart. “NOW INTRODUCING HER ROYAL HIGHNESS ANNABELL D'AGOSTINO AND HER ROYAL FIANCE CONRART WELLER!” 

We walk down hand in hand and head to the center of the ballroom and begin dancing. Smiles on our faces, it was not moments later when I notice that one of the nobles is staring at me. _‘He is going to attack. Not now, but soon and when he does I will be ready. You have gravely underestimated me and now I will have my fun’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Example made?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot twist.

It has been three weeks since the coronation and at this point in time I have long since relived Gwendal from all my work as queen. He was at first surprised at how much I could do on my own without asking for help, and it only escalated at over the next few days I only took more off his plate. Now that I am doing all the work as maoh much has changed, I have many meetings with many of the 10 nobles and have gotten to see how things have been for them in the past 20 years without proper rule. It is at this time I start making plans to change this and to help the country move on to a time where peace is across the land. 

KNOCK KNOCK

“Come in Conrart.”

“How is it that you always know who it is that is outside your door?”

“Talent. Now thank you for coming on such short notice there is something I would like your opinion on as once we are married it will affect you as well. Please sit this may take awhile.”

*TWO HOURS LATER*

“I am unsure of what to think Annabelle. I do see your point in doing so, but at the same time the 10 nobles will not be happy about it. The only ones that would do so without question would be Gwendal and Gunter.”

“I am well aware of this, but I have a feeling that given a few more days they will all do so without question. There is however another problem that must be solved first, the demon sword has been found and I intend to get it, however one of the nobles is not very pleased in my choice in fiance and will soon attempt to kidnap me. As to how I know this let us just say that I have more going on than what I let you and Gwendal see. I will be changing that once this passes over.”

“Who is trying to do such a thing and why are you so calm about it?” He asked with panic written all over his face.

“Do you claim to know no one who wouldn’t do such a thing. I will give you one guess.” I asked with a smirk on my face.

“Lord Spitzweg.”

“Yes it is him. The only one whom I have yet to address personally out of respect for you and your brothers. He plans to cause a disturbance in the town and have his men take me from my room while everyone is distracted.”

“We won’t let this happen, Annabelle.”  
“I would like for you to summon Gwendal and Gunter it is time to nip this in the bud before it grows its thorns.”

“I will have one of the guards go and fetch them.” He gets up and informs one of the guards outside to summon Gwendal and Gunter immediately. Within 5 minutes they are here.

“Good Evening gentlemen. There is an issue that has come to my attention and we must take action for who knows what will happen.”

“What is the problem your majesty?” Gwendal asks as he sits across from Conrart and I.

“We have an issue and Stoffel is right in the middle.” Was Conrart’s reply.

“Your Majesty?”

“Lord von Spitzweg is planning on kidnapping me in 4 days time.”

“THE OUTRAGE IT MUST BE A DECLARATION OF WAR!”

“Calm yourself Gunter as you can see I am not too concerned, after all he has no clue as to what I can do and has greatly underestimated me. I find this to be nothing more than a game, and I will win. Here is what we are going to do, but first I must ask do you have a good spy that will be ready to move out today?”

“Yes we do infact. He got in earlier in the day, why?”

“I need you to send for him I have a job for him.” They sent for him and he arrived 5 minutes later.

“Annabelle this is Gurrier Josak our countries best spy, and a long time friend of mine.”

“Your Majesty it is a pleasure to finally meet you.” Josak spoke while bowing. 

“There is no need for that as I can see that you do not like me. Come sit I have a task for you that is of the most importance.” He looked surprised they all did. “Sit don’t make me repeat myself we are short on time as it is and we have much to discuss. Now let us begin, it is as I said Lord von Spitzweg is planning on kidnapping me in 4 days time and I plan on letting him, now before you protest there is a reason for it and you will listen to what I have to say before trying to change my mind am I understood?”

“Yes Your Majesty/Annabelle” They spoke reluctantly.

“Good. He plans to cause a disturbance in the town around midnight, he will then have some of his men take me from my room as I sleep while you are all helping in town.”

“What is it that you plan on doing if you do get “Kidnapped”. How do you plan on escaping?” Gwendal asked while treading carefully.

“While escaping on my own will be of no problem it wouldn’t be as much fun as it would show him that I am far more capable than we let on to believe. Everyone outside the castle still believes that it is you doing the Maoh’s work and not me let us keep it that way for a little while, that is why I have asked that you summon Gurrier. He is to infiltrate Spitzweg castle and wait for my arrival in which he will help me to escape. On that front Gwendal will summon the remaining 9 nobles and meet on the battlefield. You will **NOT** engage in a battle as I will be there by the time the two meet for you will be camped out not far. I will sent a signal when we are ready to escape. Conrart and Wolfrum will ride to Spitzweg castle claiming to be coming after me ahead of the army. I plan to make Spitzweg an example and then this country will be ready for some changes, I will be counting on you to do your parts. Gurrier you are dismissed I expect you on the road in two hours.”

“Yes your majesty, you are quite deceptive you know that?”

“I have been told that on a number of occasions. Someone once told me that real knowledge is to know the extent of one’s ignorance. I will show him his and the other nobles theirs, I am by no means a puppet. They will learn this the hard way and then they will pledge themselves to me.”

“I am starting to like you more your majesty. I will be off then.” Gurrier spoke with a broad smile placed on his face and a skip in his step.

“Are you sure about this your majesty? Stuffel can be tricky to deal with and he is also very cunning. We are not underestimating you by a long shot, we are just concerned for your safety.” Gwendal spoke carefully.

“I understand your concerns, it is like I said this is a game and one I intend to win. As for my safety I can put all of you on your asses before you could even try to get me on mine. If there is anything I can do it is this, so let me, I was trained to do so after all. I am one of the Creed after all.”

“I know you don’t wish to speak of it, but what is this Creed you keep speaking about and how can you do all of the things you do?” Gunter asked.

“Conrart how much did you know of my family?”

“Well your father was a respected member of the demon tribe and your mother was a strong willed woman that just happened to be a human. Your father worked for Bob the demon king of Earth.”  
“Okay how much about my mother’s side of the family?”

“Nothing really.”

“Hm…………….Okay. My mother was not a normal human in her family we hail from a special bloodline in which gives us the ability to heal others with water. Mom trained me on how to harness this power and use it for attacking as well as the healing properties it carries. Training was cut short as they were murdered when I was 6 years of age and I was then taken in by the other side of my mother’s heritage, the Creed. They know not of my blood history and they do not care. The Creed is a league of Assassins that fights for all that is good and pure. We live by a code that defines us. It has three laws that must never be broken: Stay your blade from flesh of an innocent, Hide in plain sight, Never compromise the Brotherhood. It is by these rules that I live and by them in which I will die. My mother was an assassin of the Creed as well. They were killed because of it and I am pursued as well for it, though not here, but back on Earth I am.”

They were speechless. They had nothing to say. 

“Are you afraid of me now knowing what I was trained to do? Do you still wish for me to be your queen? Your fiance?”

“Annabelle there is nothing in this world or yours that would change how I feel about you. The only thing that has changed is how I feel about you returning to Earth, knowing that someone is after your life. You have faced what you were given in life and dealt with it, the fact that you are a trained assassin actually answers some of the questions I have had since meeting you. It does not change the fact that I have loved you since you fell from the tree onto the horse. I only wish you felt as though you could have trusted me…...us more. You are still and will always be my Queen.”

“What Conrart says it true you will always be our queen.” Gwendal spoke with full conviction and Gunter only nodded in approval. 

“Thank you……….everyone thank you” It was only a whisper but they heard it nonetheless. 

“Gunter and I must be off, we have much planning to do if everything is to go according to plan your majesty, Conrart. Before we do though I would wish it that Conrart moves to your chambers from now on. It is a bit early, but I would rather be safer than sorry.” 

“That can be arranged Gwendal, but I would like to wait until after Stoffel makes his move, don’t want him to have second thoughts and destroy the game. I will see you at dinner then.” Both Gwendal and Gunter left to get the preparations on the way which left me and Conrart alone. “Why is he so eager to move you into my room while we are still unwed? I mean I know almost all of the customs and traditions, but I am afraid I have missed something.” 

“It is a tradition that is not commonly practiced, but since we live together we should be sharing a room.” 

“Oh.”

“Is there anything that I must do as you are apart of the Creed and I know about it?”

“As a matter of fact yes there is and I will be instructing you on what you have to do as you will have to be tested by the elders to see if you are worthy of holding our secret and be wed to me. It is really stupid, but as my blood ties to the Creed run as far back as the beginning I have to keep my bloodline “pure” in a sense. It basically means I have to marry another assassin. That is the test you will have to face. My father didn’t go through it because he didn’t know and the elders kinda disowned my mother for marrying him without blessing. I could do the same, but they would likely kill me, so yah.”

“I will be happy to go through the test if it means I get to marry you.” I blushed after he said that, and he leaned over and kissed my cheek. 

 

*4 DAYS LATER: MIDNIGHT*

It happened as I said it would. Conrart reluctantly left to help the townspeople and Gwendal sent out the emergency pigeons after seeing that I was in fact missing. The only thing found in my room was a note that said: THE GAME IS ON.

As I instructed the army was ready and camping the night before all that was missing was Gwendal, Gunter and the remaining 7 nobles. Morning came and I woke to find that I was sleeping on a couch. _‘Really this is a good as I get? A couch? They have so much to learn.’_ I quickly get up and find an easy way out as it is around 4 in the morning. I find Gurrier and have him send the signal to Gwendal and Gunter while I sent one to Conrart. Wolfram had not been filled in on the plan as I saw that it would be more effective is at least someone had no clue what was going on, also he has more expressions and has very loud opinions. Come daybreak Gurrier and I have made a plan of escape and I find my way back to the room and pretend to just wake on the couch as the door unlocks and enter Lord Spitzweg and his right hand Raven.

“Good Morning your majesty. How pleasant it is to have us grace us with your presence, though it was an invitation you could not refuse.” 

“Why have you brought me here? What is your aim in kidnapping me?”

“Well I wish to help your majesty, you see my nephews are plotting to use your majesty and rule this country for themselves.”

“I must say that I am greatly disappointed. I would have thought that you would have learned your lesson when your sister renounced the throne, but here you are trying to grasp for power using me instead. Raven what have you say in this?”

“Why you dis…….”

“My lord I believe that her majesty to still be tired. We should leave her to rest and come back later.”

“You are right Raven see that her majesty is taken care of.”

“Yes my lord.” Raven spoke bowing. He made no motion to follow his lord. He turns to me and kneels to me. “It has been awhile since we last spoke my Queen. How have you faired this morning? No interruptions?” 

“None everything has gone as I said it would. You should be getting notice soon about Conrart’s approach and Gurrier knows what to do to get me out of here in the most dramatic way. This is turning out to be quite the boring game.”

“I must be off, hopefully I will become fun later.”

“Let us hope and good work informing me I look to your cooperation later on as well.”

“Of course my Queen.”

 

*20 MINUTES LATER*

I see Raven leave with some of his men, so I move to sit on the couch and wait for Gurrier to show up with the disguise that we will be escaping with. Not even 5 minutes later did there come a knock on the door and in walks Gurrier in a maids outfit. _‘Now let’s have some fun’_ I change from my night clothes and dress in the awful maids clothes. Making sure that I have my blade with me we head out. We unfortunately run into guards and we end up knocking them out. We make our way to the stables and barrow two horses. We meet up with Raven, Conrart and a now fuming Wolfram and make our way to where the battle will take place. Upon arrival I see that Gwendal has defeated some of Stoffel's men. I was not happy.

**“PULL YOUR MEN BACK NOW GWENDAL, YOU AS WELL STOFFEL!”**

“Yes your majesty.” Gwendal pulled his men back not much, but enough to give me space. I look up and see the other nobles standing in the shadows watching as I had instructed. They looked outraged by Stoffel’s actions. _‘Good. It is time I ended this pitiful game.’_

“Stoffel surrender you have lost. Come down here and we may speak and have peace.”

“Never! They have tainted your mind and are manipulating you and your actions, come back with me your majesty and I can help you rule this country.”

I finally just give up and go for plan b, which no one knew about. “It is a lovely moon is it not Conrart?”

“Annabelle what are you talking about?”

“Do you remember when I told you about my mother’s bloodline and how I learned to turn it into a weapon?” 

“Yes……”

“Well it is time you know how.” at this point I had dismounted my horse and was not walking towards Stoffel’s army with shouts of my name from behind. I turn to Raven and he understands, he attempts to order the men back and some listen, but others move to attack him. At this point I am now at the center of the field with Conrart, Gwendal, Gunter and Wolfram close behind. I begin taking deep breaths and begin focusing on all the water surrounding me, I pull on it taking it from the air, land, trees and much more plant life. Gathering it in my palm I push it towards the men moving to attack Raven covering them in the water I turn it to ice. Now all of Stoffel’s loyal men are left many have left. I take another deep breath and draw once again this time on the water in their bodies, they all freeze in place. Panic, everyone is panicking they can’t move and they are all in large amounts of pain.

“See what you make me do Stoffel. I can kill every single one of your men at the drop of a hat and trust me I will. Agree to pull back or face my wrath.”

“Mon……...MONSTER YOU’RE A MONSTER!”

**“SILENCE!** I have had enough of your attitude. I hear by strip you of everything, your title, money, land and anything else that gives you power. The one to stand in your place will be Raven.” I use my bloodbending to hold Stoffel in place while I break his contract with fire thus forth taking his ability to use magic. 

“Noble houses gathered here today this is an example of what could happen to you if you try anything behind my back. Always assume I have eyes and ears everywhere. Meet again in the capital castle in 3 days time, it is time for change and it starts now.”

“Yes Your Majesty.” They all spoke while bowing then they turned to leave.

“Raven do what you will with him I do not care.”

“Yes your majesty, my Queen”

“Come it is time to go home, I am quite exhausted from using so much magic.”

“I bet here let me carry you.” 

“No Con…” He picked me up anyways and brought me to a carriage. We both rode in it and not even 20 minutes into it I was fast asleep not to wake until the next day. Preparations that needed to be done for the arrival of the Nobles were well underway and all I was allowed to do was rest, what they didn’t know was I was still training and reading in the library, not to mention planning my wedding that was to be held in 2 months time. They also asked about what happened on the battlefield and were once again left speechless. I also explained that I could only do it when there is some form of a moon out, so I couldn’t on a new moon.

*THREE DAYS LATER*

One by one the nobles arrived and were brought to the throne room. At noon is when we started.

“Welcome back I hope everyone had a chance to rest and is ready to start. To start with I will explain why you are here. I have done much researching on the history of the kingdom and I am not pleased. It all shows that the 10 Noble families only show true loyalty to the Great One that is going to change here and now. From this day forwards you the Representatives of your houses will swear a blood oath to me as your queen an I one to you. You will swear your loyalty to me and I will swear to protect you from all harm. This oath will be binding in a way that you cannot disgrace, cheat or turn into your favor. Everyone of you will be equal in my eyes no one better than the other. So who will take the first steps towards peace?”

“I will Your Majesty.” Gwendal of course was first to speak.

“As will I Your Majesty.” Followed by Gunter, Raven, Lord Bielefelt, Lord Karbelnikoff, Lord Wincott, Lord Grantz, Lady Rochefort, Lord Gyllenhaal, and Lord Radford. 

“Peace may it be forever binding.”

That night I brought Conrart back to Earth with me. We of course let Gwendal know what had to happen and I left Lady Cacilie quite the long list of things to do for the wedding. I told her that I was going to have my dress be a surprise, but Conrart had better be in black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day of the Wedding and more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot twist
> 
> Hair- http://devahairstyles.com/the-most-jaw-dropping-wedding-hairstyles-for-special-brides/attachment/162/  
> Rings- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/78/a5/d0/78a5d088b4b48140cb237602f40a6563.jpg  
> Purple- https://mywordwall.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/gladiolus8.jpg  
> Jewelry- http://danielohlsen.com/uploads/fotos/wedding-jewelry-sets-necklace_11835_936_936.jpg  
> Dress- http://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g2-M00-BD-9F-rBVaGlSXwECAIhTkAANs5lUCBqc337.jpg/gracefully-ball-gowns-white-and-black-wedding.jpg  
> Veil- http://thumbs4.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/m2uJXjJTdyyW2df8pPxaEPw.jpg  
> Crown-https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8b/d2/a5/8bd2a5c093a50bc63aad8e51ec35c83d.jpg  
> Decor- http://assets.inhabitat.com/wp-content/blogs.dir/1/files/2011/12/Top-8-Winter-Resorts-Quebec-Ice-Hotel.jpg

Friday April 15, 2014, 2am, San Marco in Venice Italy

We surfaced back in the same channel of water that I was first brought to the Great Demon Kingdom in. I had explained to him what to expect once we got here and he was quick to catch on. We quickly made it back to my room and went to rest for the next day for we were to go to the elders in two days time. 

“Try not to wander around we are not in America or Japan the conflicts here are at its peak as it has alway been we move tomorrow night at midnight as I would have before everything. Please get some rest we will be fine. Goodnight Conrart.”

“Alright I will be ready when you are. Goodnight Annabelle.”

It was Midnight when we were ready to leave. Again I had to explain that the only way to get through this is to follow me and not fall behind otherwise he would not pass the test. He did splendidly and we made it in record time. Walking up to the estate with my hood up and Conrart with a heavy cloak with the hood up we came across three check points. I tell him to wait on the front entrance and I sent for Desmond. When he arrives I explain the situation and agrees to help, but not without teasing me which made me blush, which then caused more teasing. I bring Conrart to my room and tell him that I must meet with the elders and get a time for the test. He look worried about me leaving but I reassure him that everything will be fine. What I didn’t tell him was that I was scheduled to receive an upgrade tomorrow morning. I will be getting implants put into my wrists that would have similar blades in them. 

The elders agreed to meet him and give him the test. It just so happened that his test was at the same time as my operation. When I woke he was nearly done with the test and I was able to test my own new additions. I meet him back in my room and he asks about my bandages.

“Don’t worry I will show you once they are fully healed, though I believe you might be angry with me once you do know. Just believe me when I say that I know what I am doing. Okay?”

“Alright I will believe you. Do they hurt?”

“Not really, but they will once the medication wears off.”

KNOCK KNOCK

“Come in Desmond.”

“Damn you have gotten good at that.”

“Oh shut it you can do it too, just not as well.” I replied while sticking out my tongue. 

“Presous. The Elders wish to speak with you, and try not to move those for like what is it two days, ah well you know what I mean. Get going.”

“Yes, yes I know, after all I did help to invent them. Don’t forget yours go in tomorrow, have fun.”

I meet with the elders and they tell me that he passes and that the marriage has been blessed. I bow and take my leave, after all tomorrow Conrart will take the oath and then we can return to the Great Demon Kingdom. 

“Hey Conrart your results are in, and guess what….?”

“What?”

“You passed and the marriage has been blessed. You will take the oath tomorrow and then we can leave.” He stood up and grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. It was not like our last one, no this one was full of love and passion. I just melted into it. That night we slept in the same bed with me against his large chest and his arms wrapped around me in a protective embrace. We spent all of the next day together me showing him the different types of training we do, until I was called to help with Desmond’s implants. Not long after were we called in to the elders chambers for the oath taking and marking. 

“Though we are not like when the Creed was first written our mark in no less permanent. Do you still agree to the terms given and swear in the oath that you will live by the Assassin’s Creed?”

“Yes, by here I swear and accept all that is required of me to be apart of the Creed.”

“Then hold out your left wrist.” He did so and was branded with the Assassin’s emblem. Not once did he scream. He was then gifted an Assassin’s dressings matching mine. Once that was done we were both called forward and were given Celtic ring bands as a mark of our blessed union. That night we returned to the Great Demon Kingdom never once looking back.

*GREAT DEMON KINGDOM*

COVENANT CASTLE

“THEY HAVE RETURNED!” 

“Welcome back Your Majesty, Conrart did you enjoy your trip?” Gwendal was the first to approach us.

“Everything went smoothly if that is what you are wondering. Come Conrart let me heal that for you it must burn greatly.”

“It does, but I wish for it to heal normally like yours did. How about you? Are your injuries doing okay?”

“WHAT HER MAJESTY WAS INJURED?” That was Gunter overreacting again and everyone going deaf.

“I am fine, as I can now heal it without someone taking notice that really shouldn’t. Gwendal can you have Conrart’s things move to my chambers. I do believe that enough time has passed don’t you believe so Conrart?”

“Yes, I do believe it is time for us to do so.” As he spoke he moved so that he could wrap one arm around my waist, and dragged me to the water again so that I may heal my wrists. He looked over my shoulder along with Gwendal and Gunter and all they saw was a small hole that did not heal. “What is that Annabelle?” Conrart asked tracing the small hole.

“That is what Desmond went to get before we left. Stand back and I will show you.” They did and all I did was move some of my mussels and out came a small blade. “This is a newer version of the blade you have hidden in your bracer. It is meant to be a backup should we lose those (pointing to Conrart’s bracer), so that we are never left unguarded and without weapons.” 

“That looks to be very painful. Is it?” Gunter asked

“No, not really it has a small tube that the blade is in so that we do not tear our mussels or permanently damage our arms when we use them.”

“That is really creative.” Gunter appraised

“Why thanks I did help to invent it so. I do believe that we should all turn in for the night and you can fill me in tomorrow morning. Is that alright with you Gwendal?”

“Of course your majesty.”

*NEXT MORNING*

I woke at the normal time about 4 in the morning and that is when I remember that I am not alone anymore. I slowly wiggle my way out of Conrart’s embrace and move to get ready to train when all of a sudden I am being hugged from behind.

“Sorry didn’t mean to wake you up. Please go back to sleep.”

“No can do you are up and so am I now. You know I talked to Desmond and he explained your habits of waking up this early so that you could train. Is this how you always seemed to avoid people in the morning?”

“hehe……….Guilty as charged. Yes, it is a habit I developed when I was training with mom. Do you wish to join me? Do know that if you do I will not go easy on you.”

“It would be interesting to see how you trained. I would love to join you, so what are we doing?”

“You will see and no sword only your wrist blade and some daggers. Trust me you will be grateful for it later.”

(You can imagine a horrendous training schedule that took 2 hours )

“That was murder. How can you do that everyday?”

“I am just use to it, as you will have to grow to do if you wish to continue to train with me. Sorry love but I did say that I wouldn’t hold back.” I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“I guess I will if I wish to keep up with you.” He stood up and once again grabbed my waist and kissed me. Once we broke the kiss he suggested that we go and get cleaned up and ready for breakfast. 

*TIME SKIP TWO MONTHS*

It has been a long two months and now the wedding is in like 4 days. Over the past month alone I have gotten the Demon sword and helped a human prince. Formed an alliance with Cavalcade from helping Hycliff and Svelera after helping with their drought by brings supplies. I made sure that both of the royal families were invited to the wedding as a sign of good graces and willingness to forget past troubles. They both agreed and are planning to arrive the day before. 

The castle is a chaotic mess. Maids running everywhere fittings to be done and not a moment's peace. My time with Conrart has been very limited as I have much work to catch up on and he has his own lessons to go through as he will soon be helping me with my work. Lady Cacilie has yet to leave me alone about what it is that I will wear and I just love to tease her and not say a word. The ten nobles are already here and are helping where they can. It has been said that my marriage to Conrart will be the biggest event since the war and everyone is celebrating. There are so many people that have constant smiles on their faces, and every once and awhile I will catch one on Gwendals face. It wasn’t even yesterday that I had asked Gwendal to walk me down the aisle. He was confused at first, but then I explained to him that on Earth it is supposed to be the bride's father who would do it, but as my father is dead I was wondering if he would instead do so and he agreed with a tear in his eye.

*DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING*

It is finally the day before the wedding and now it is my turn to help with the preparations. I use my water bending to form the reception room. It is a dome made of ice and it covers the main garden without harming any of the life. I have carved introget celtic knots into the ice and had a few clear ice chandeliers hanging down. They were able to get some small candles in the spaces in the chandeliers so that they will glow when lit. I had purple drapes hung from the top of the dome to the chandeliers. With the natural flowers and the thin ice it creates an almost winter wonderland.

This one night I was not to spend with Conrart as I was again following Earth’s traditions and calling it bad luck to see the bride before she walks down the aisle. Lady Cacilie thought it was romantic and loved every detail put into the wedding only adding in when asked too. It was around midnight when I got a bad feeling and I know from past experiences that I am never wrong. _‘I guess it is time for me to stop playing around isn’t it? Whenever you bring him over make sure he is in possession of “it” as I will not be going back. Pace yourself, I will find the other three soon.’_ It went away and I was back asleep knowing that I could and needed to sleep in for a change.

It was the next morning and I spent it all in my room. My food was delivered to it and so was my bath. I spent nearly an hour soaking in the bath relaxing and enjoying the solitude. It was around noon that everyone started to show to help me get ready. The first thing they did was wax/shave EVERYTHING. That was so embarrassing, I couldn’t stop blushing. To help me re-relax they gave me a massage. Then they cut my hair and styled it. 

It was half up half down. The top was a layered tuck and braid surrounding the crown of my head. The part that was down was left to curl. Next was my dress. Everyone in the room was stunned, it was a pure white ball gown. The top had purple flowers that were spaced down the skirt of the dress and a purple flowered belt to so around my waist. My necklace and earrings were my mothers. They were also flowers but they were diamonds. It had matched my tiara. The last thing to be added was the veil. It was floor length with flower patterns along the edges. Once everything was put together all the women in the room were speechless. They all had tears in their eyes. 

Lady Cacilie had to leave when my hair was getting done as she had to get ready as well. I was left in my room for about an hour before Gwendal showed up to escort me to the Throne room where the ceremony was to take place. He too was speechless and was very proud that his younger brother had found me to be his wife as he knew that I would never hurt him. I had to explain that since the marriage was blessed by the elders that raised me I was not allowed to ask for a second blessing, meaning that I was to marry only once and that I had chosen Conrart made it even better.

We arrived outside the doors and we waited for the national anthem to start and the doors to open before walking down the aisle. The throne room had trees of ice at the end of every bench and all the drapes had been closed so that the ice reflected the candlelight. Everyone had held their breath when the doors opened and as I walked by. I looked up at Conrart and I find that he is wearing his new uniform. The one given to him by the Creed on the day of his oath. This fact made me so happy. He had accepted everything about me as I had of him. Reaching the end of the aisle Gwendal handed my hand to Conrart and he accepted it with grace. He brought me to stand next to him in front of the priestess and she began the ceremony. It was a long one, by the time she had finished and announced us husband and wife my knees had locked into place. To the surprise of everyone when she had finished Wolfram came up to us and offered us our rings, which we then put on each other and then we shared our first kiss as Husband and Wife.

Conrart then moved to the Royal thrones and knelt in front waiting for his coronation as Queens Consort. I moved to stand in front of him and placed my hand on his head. I then recited a prayer in Gaelic and asked him to recite his oath. He gave it loud and proud. The priestess handed me his crown and I placed it on his head. He then rose and took my hand, we moved in front of the thrones and sat.

“ALL HAIL QUEEN ANNABELLE AND KING CONRART!” Gwendal announced

“ALL HAIL THE KING AND QUEEN!” Everyone shouted

We then stood and walked hand and hand down the aisle towards the waiting room with Gwendal, Gunter, Lady Cacilie, Wolfram, and Raven. Upon arriving to the room everyone went crazy over my dress and all the decor.

“Annabelle you look AMAZING! Everything looks spectacular. I cannot wait to see your first dance.”

“Why thank you Lady Cacilie, and thank you Gwendal, Wolfram for doing what you did it made everything complete. So we thank you.” They only smiled and bowed.

“So I have a question who took whose last name?” I asked.

“Normally you would take your husbands, but as he married into royalty he took yours, or you can each take the other.” Gunter replied.

“Oh like Weller D’Agostino?” 

“Yes like that.” Gunter answered

“Okay well you guys need to head out it’s time. We will figure that out later see you in a few.” They then left to head to the reception area.

“When the doors opened you took my breath away, do you know that?” Conrart whispered into my ear.

“And when I saw you I felt complete, like a hole in my heart filling. I am proud to call you my husband, my other half.” He smiled and kissed me, this time he held nothing back. His hands found their way to my waist and he pulled me in close and held me there. His tongue moved across my bottom lip and I opened up and allowed his tongue to explore my mouth. All too soon it came to an end and we had to head out to the reception area.

The doors opened and everyone stood and bowed. “ALL HAIL THE KING AND QUEEN!” We made our way to the dance floor and so then begins the first dance. The night was fun, about half way through it was asked/planned for me to remove the dome. So I did, I made it into a dance and everyone enjoyed it. After I had finished Conrart moved to stand behind me as the fireworks exploded in the sky. All too soon the night came to an end and Conrart a face full of cake, he picked me up like a princess and swept me away to our room.

 

*MATURE CONTENT*

Once the door to our room closed it was game on. He set me down standing in the middle of the room and then moved to resume our kiss from before. It started off with a peck then moved deeper. He drew me in close and began to unstring my dress from behind. Once it was loose enough he took a step back and began taking off his more difficult clothing. (ie cape, bracers, boots, heavy coat.) While he was doing so I removed my tiara and jewelry. I moved my hands to the back of my dress, but he stopped them. “That’s my job.” He whispered and I shivered. He placed his hands on the back of my dress and pulled the string one final time and the dress fell to the floor. He picked me up once more, but this time I was laid on the bed. He was surprised to see that I had pure white lace on underneath. Lace I got when we were on Earth, something I knew that he would like and boy oh boy did he.

He then leaned up and began taking his shirt off but I stopped him and I slowly drew his shirt up making sure he felt my hands running up his torso. I drew his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. He moved and placed himself between my thighs, dipping down he started to kiss me again while his hands went to play with the lace covering my breasts. He broke the kiss and began leaving butterfly kisses on my jaw tracing down to my neck. He used his teeth to untie the bow holding the lace over my breasts and it fell he then began to massage them until he took one into his mouth, he suckked on my nipple. I brought my hands up and held him there, encouraging him to continue. His free hand moved to the lace that covered my lower half. He traced it until he found another bow. I could feel him smirk he then moved to my other breast and undid the bow giving him access to my entrance. He did not immediately go there, no he decided to feel it through the lace as he move back to kissing me. When he did he leaned me back into my lying position and he then placed all his weight on me. Once he did that is when he went to play with my flesh down there. I moaned into the kiss enticing him to push a finger inside. I winced at the sudden pain, but he did not move his finger and he moved back to sucking on my breasts when he did I moaned again. I failed to realize that when he did he started to move his finger in and out of my entrance.  


After a while I felt so hot and he could tell that I was wet enough for it not to hurt as he readied himself to enter me. I felt him remove his finger and I moaned at the loss. He moved up to kiss me again I felt something hard at my entrance. I pushed back slightly and feeling it push in slightly only made me hotter. I moaned and he began pushing in. I felt my cherry pop and the slight pain that came with it. I moaned again louder this time and he set back. He waited until I relaxed, then he grabbed my hands pinning them onto the bed and he began to move. Slowly at first then he picked up the pace. Not once did he hurt me. No it was gentle. I was now a moaning mess. He began kissing me and I felt pressure building up in my lower region.

“Con…...Conrart……..I…….am gonna……...cum…….soon……” I say while panting and moaning.

“Same…….here……..let’s……...cum……...together.” He grunted.

Not long I cum and I feel him cumming inside of me. Painting he rolled us over so that I am laying on top of him with him still inside of me. _‘I kinda think he wants me pregnant with the way he hasn’t slid out yet. Oh well, not gonna lie hope I do get pregnant.’_

“G’night Conrart, my husband for life, my soul mate.” I said drifting off and at that his little boy stirred, but he made no move on it.

“Goodnight love, my wife, my queen, my mate for life.” He replied falling asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby making?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this chapter at your own risk. 
> 
> Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot twist.

***MATURE CONTENT CHAPTER***

It was the next morning and whether or not I like it is around 4 in the morning. I move to get up when I notice that Conrart is still in me. I move slightly and end up moaning softly as he shifts under me. I sit up feeling his hands sliding up and caressing my sides. He stopped at my breasts, he moves his hands to cup them gently and squeezes them. I grind my hips against him causing him to moan with need. I look down at Conrart and see his eyes filled with lust.

“Do you know how beautiful you are? How much you turn me on?” he asked while moving his hands in circles moving my breasts at the same time. Then he really applied pressure to my nipples causing me to moan, with that moan I feel him getting harder so I grind my hips harder and cause him to moan. I place my hands on top of his drawing his attention to my eyes that are also filled with lust. I continue to grind my hips bringing us both back into the desire we have for one another. I lean down to kiss him. When we break apart he sits up and moves to suck on my left breast as I move my hands to his head holding him there once again. He sucks extra hard while I continue to grind my hips down, which brings him to full erection while still inside me. It feels amazing and I want more.

“You know I kinda want to see if you can get me pregnant. Do you want to try?” In responce he thrust up and two hands on my hips forcing me down as he thrusts up while he sucks on my nipple. “I want you pregnant with my child. Let us see if I can get you there shall we?” He moves his hands to my ass and pulls me in closer which causes me to take more of him in. I moan and close my eyes and arch my back opening myself up more, I am enjoying the sensations he is giving me. I sit up and pull him into a sloppy kiss. I break the kiss and stare into his eyes. “Then stop talking and get to work. I want to be pregnant now.” I demanded grinding my hips even harder showing my impatience.

“As you command my queen.” He then pulls out and re-positions us to where I am bracing my hands on the headboard and is behind me with my legs spread. He then grabs my hips and thrusts home in one shot. “Holy shit! Do that again, and harder, the time for being gentle is over.” I moan louder as he moves, he is hitting my sweet spot with every thrust which is driving me crazy to the point that I am seeing stars. We switch a few more times until I feel the same pressure as before. “I’m gonna cum soon.” “Same here.” Once again I find myself with my back against the bed and him on top thrusting home as hard as he could as he kept hitting that one spot that made me want more, so much more. I find my release and I feel him once again cumming into me stronger than the first time. We go a few more rounds and then fall asleep, again with him still in me. 

It is around 10 in the morning and we both have now woken up. I woke to find him stroking my back as I somehow ended up ontop of him again. Not that I minded. I gave him a sweet kiss and we moved to the bath that had been set up only 20 minutes ago. Conrart had asked for one to be set up while I was still asleep.

“I really do hope you got me pregnant. If not well then I don’t mind trying a little harder, that is if you are up to it old man.” I spoke teasing him with a kiss. 

“I hope so as well, and if you are that concerned we can try again tonight.” He replied while pulling me back into his chest and reaching down in the front of me cupping my privates causing me to moan and throw my head back.

“Hm……...maybe. If you keep shooting like you were that really shouldn’t be a problem. Besides we leave for our honeymoon today anyway so we have plenty of time. Though I can only be gone for a week. Do you think that is enough time?” I reached down and placed one of my hands over his. Stroking his hand I gently push one of his fingers inside me and he takes over by going in deeper. I move my hand down to grab his balls. I start to stroke them as he moves his other hand to my inner thigh drawing them further apart allowing him more access to my entrance. 

“I think that would be plenty to fulfill your wishes my queen, my mate.” He replied kissing the breath out of me. He pulls me in closer to him and really starts to dig into my entrance pulling more that a few moans out of me. 

“Con…….I…….want…...you…….in………..me…….now” He kisses my neck and removes his finger from my opening. He moves his hand out of the way and I position him at my entrance. He rolled his hips up and slowly pushes his way in between the soft folds of my entrance. This time I allow for the slow build and we both enjoy it. His thrusts are shallow, but very strong. I am again a moaning mess. He continues to thrust into me and he ravishes my neck in butterfly kisses. 

“Annabelle I want you to face me.” I nod. I stand whimpering at the loss of having him in me, I turn around and get on my knees with one on each side of his legs. I place him back at my opening and slowly sit taking him right to the hilt. He pulls me in closer and starts to suck on my right nipple. I am in sensory overload and I cum not long after. My insides clench tight and force Conrart to cum as well. I lean down and give him another kiss filled with passion. 

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Mature content pause*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

“I believe we should eat and then get ready to go. We can have more fun later don’t you agree husband?” I ask while getting out of the water heading to get dressed. I am wearing a black strapless dress that is form fitting at the top, but lose at the bottom. Conrart is wearing his normal uniform, but instead of the green/gray it is now black. We head to the Dining room and see that everyone is waiting for us to start lunch.

“Apologies for being late, shall we eat?”

“There is nothing to apologize for you majesties, we figured you would be somewhat late with how late the wedding went.” Gunter reassured us.

“Gwendal there is something that has come to my interest and I would like to know if it can be solved while I am gone. If not then I will handle it when I get back.”

“What may that be your majesty? I have no knowledge about any problems.”

“There have been some reports about humans in the Valley of the Dragons. Can you have a group of men take a look and see if everything is okay?”

“That is a very serious problem I will have a group leave immediately and I will inform you if it is anything that would require your attention.”

“Thank you for looking into it for me.”

“It is no trouble your majesty. Just enjoy your honeymoon with my brother.”

After lunch Conrart and I were loaded up into a carriage and were taken to a private villa not far from castle, but far enough that we would not be disturbed. Once we arrived I noticed that there was a natural hot spring and a small cottage that was surrounded by trees. It was beautiful and to think we had an entire week here alone. This is amazing. Conrart was the first to exit the carriage and as I stepped out he whisked me away carrying me bridal style into the cottage. Luckily our things had been brought here two days ago.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!Mature Content Continue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

“Hey handsome, why don’t you put me down and I can go change into something else for you?”

“Hm…...I kinda don’t want you in anything right now.”

“It’s like what I wore last night except……..well you will just have to see. I bet you would have fun taking it off of me. So do you want to see me in it?”

“Alright beautiful go and put it on for me I will be waiting right here.” He set me down and pulled me in for a kiss his hands resting on my hips while mine were on his chest. His hands sneak around and find their way under my dress, he smirked into the kiss after finding that I have no undergarments on he easily pushes on of his fingers inside my tight entrance. I moan and fall closer into the embrace. “Be back soon promise.” I walk into the bedroom and close the door. I change into a light purple see through lace dress. It barely reaches my thigh and it has a matching pair of underwear. I slip on some thigh high stockings that are also see through, but they are black. I poke my head out and see Conrart standing at the window looking out. I use my assassination skills and quietly move to the seating area and sit on the couch. I lift one leg up onto the edge of the couch and lean back showing off everything I have to offer to my husband. 

“Conrart why don’t you stop looking over there and look at me. It would be a shame if my husband wasn’t able to enjoy what it is I have to offer because he wasn’t paying attention.” He looks as me and I spread my legs a little more. I hear his breath hitch at what I am wearing and how I am sitting as he got a full view. He walks over his shirt comes off finding a home on the ground and his shoes find one on the other side of the room. He stops directly in front of me and kneels down. 

Our eyes meet and he places his hands on my torso, feeling the heat of his hands through the fabric on my skin ignites the burning passion I feel for the man in front of me. I look into his eyes and I see that they have once again dilated with lust. Lust that I put there.

His hands slide up my torso and up to the bow, but he doesn’t undo it yet, no first he goes to my breasts with both hands and squeezes them. He leans into kiss me deeply. Coming up for air he slowly moves down. He undoes the bow with his teeth, but does not stop to suck on them, he blows air between my mounds and licks his way to my navel there he fucks my belly button with his tongue. That causes me to moan and for my breathing to speed up. He moves even lower his hands now resting on my thighs making sure that I don’t move them, but instead he spreads them and places one of my legs over his shoulder. He then starts to feel me up through the lace underwear. 

He pushes at my entrance with one of his fingers. I gasp and begin to pant even harder. His hands work fast at the bows on the sides of the undergarment. After he removes my underwear he pins my thighs down wide apart. I start to blush knowing that he is looking at my entrance. It makes me even hotter as I can feel his gaze down there. He leans in and blows air at my entrance which causes me to groan loudly. After hearing that he goes down and starts to lick at it. My hands immediately go to his hair which he takes as encouragement and he starts to fuck me with his tongue. I scream in pleasure. I am at the border of cumming when he stops. Trying to catch my breath he moves me to where I am laying down on the couch and he is right on top of me. I feel him probing my entrance with his manhood. 

“Are you ready to make that baby love?” He asks breathless.

“YES!……..fill me………...with your……..seed…….I want……...your child…….in me...NOW.” 

His restraint snaps, he thrust home and I cum immediately. He is relentless while taking me on the couch. It is fast paced and wild. He picks me up and I slam down on his hard excitement, that forced both him and me to cum. Once again he fills me to the brim and holds it there by not pulling out.

“I want to try something are you ready?” He asks me and all I can do is nod as I am in a daze. He stands and walks over to a wall while I am still impaled on him with him once again hard. Placing me on the wall, he hooks his arms under my legs drawing them further apart, he starts to thrust into me at a stronger angle. I cum screaming within moments. He soon follows. That is how our week goes. By the end we have tried everything and we both enjoied it thoroughly. 

It was the last day of our honeymoon and we are both sitting in the hot springs. I was relaxing next to him when I had a sudden strange feeling. Not in the bad since, but the good kind my magic told me that it was good. I moved to where I was sitting right next to Conrart and he looked at me with love and passion. “Yes love, is everything alright?” “Yah, I want to try something we have yet to do are you game?” “If it involves you and me with no clothes then I am all for it.” “Good.” I stand in front of him, and draw him up from where he is sitting and we move deeper into the water. Not by much just up to mid chest. I turn and bring one of his hands to rest on my midsection right above where our child is growing. “Annabelle are you pregnant?” “I am not sure, but my magic is telling me something good, so I believe that I am.” “That’s amazing, truly a miracle. You truly are such a beautiful woman and soon to be the mother of our child.” I lean into him and he turns me back around and I wrap my hands around his neck. His hands move to my waist immediately drawing me closer and I can feel that he is more than ready and so am I. He lifts me with little effort and easily slides in without and resistance. We are slow and cautious, but none the less excited.

***MATURE CONTENT END***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written off of what I have read as I have no experience in writing it. I f it seems unrealistic I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Read and Review.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize at how long it took me to update. I wrote this chapter not long after chapter 13 but found that is was much to rushed and that I didn't like how I did it so I re-wrote it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot twist.
> 
> Shay-http://www.cosplayisland.co.uk/files/costumes/5984/51761/Missaglias_Armour.jpg
> 
> Nikolai- http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/assassinscreed/images/7/78/Assassin's_Creed_Revelations_-_Ezio_concept_by_jeffsimpsonkh.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20111120072715
> 
> Desmond-http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/12/128686/2672494-20110509151451_ezio.jpg
> 
> Evie-https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/83/4f/8f/834f8f249adfde06c7a48eb5e153f90b.jpg
> 
> Avaline- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/7c/61/a8/7c61a8da0ff81a619f5dc9becb87d3e6.jpg
> 
> Dagger- http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/warframe/images/0/0b/DarkDagger.png/revision/latest?cb=20130426080544

I was about mid-day when Conrart and I returned to the castle. Many people came out to greet us as we rode by in the carriage. Upon arriving at the castle entrance we were greeted by most of the servants and all of the nobles representatives. Conrart was the first to exit the carriage, as I got up to exit I notice that something was off about the castle. Like there were foreigners on the grounds. I play it off as I take Conrart’s offered hand. Once settled on the ground I am approached by Gwendal.

“Welcome back your majesties. I hope that you enjoyed your honeymoon?”

“We did indeed. Thank you for asking, but alas there is much to do now that I am back. First I would like to take a bath then I will hold a debriefing in my office. I will sent word for you when I am ready. Everyone is dismissed.” They all bowed and turned to leave, but I notice that Gwendal had remained behind. “I noticed that something was off when I arrived there is something you wish to tell me, and it cannot wait can it?”

“Unfortunately not your majesty, it is of the utmost importance.”

“Alright it will be the first thing addressed, but allow me to freshen up and change before. It will not take long.”

“Of course. I will be waiting in your office then.” 

***20 MINUTES LATER***

I find myself outside my office door when I feel arms sneak their way around my waist. I already know who it is and I lean into the embrace. “Con I know how you feel, but there are pressing matters to attend to at the moment and they need my full attention. We will have plenty of time to ourselves later okay?”

“Of course love.” He whispered into my ear with a soft chuckle. He kissed my throat and let go of my waist. I opened the door and am greeted by Gwendal. He quickly stands and starts to bow, but I stop him. “Brother, it is as you said, if this matter that you wish to speak about is of the most importance then there is no time for formalities. Please tell us where the problem lies so that we may solve it.” Conrart spoke as we sat down on the couch in front of Gwendal.

“Of course, well it is more like a couple of things really. The first being that we received an invitation to a peace conference that is to take place in Francia, two months from now.”

“That is really unexpected. Let me think on that before deciding on the reply. I will get back to you on that in a few days, but that is not the real reason for you calling me here is it?” 

“No, it is not. The problem lies with the rumors you had us look into before your departure. The ones pertaining to the Valley of the Dragons. We looked into them and found that there had been poachers looking around for a nest. They did infact find one, but we were able to capture them before they killed the dragon and hatchling. We also took measures into moving the nest so that it would not be found again. All four of the humans that were poaching are currently being held in a cell awaiting you judgement.”

“Hm……...Well then they will be dealt with accordingly, but only after we find out as to why they were poaching. If it was for the profits then they will be put to death, if not then it depends. I will speak with them myself. That was not everything was it?”

“You never cease to amaze me, again no. In the valley there was a group of humans that were found all of which were wearing the exact same type of clothing as yourself, just different colors.”

“Where are they?” I spoke with urgency.

“They came willingly, but as there were many who felt restless they were also put in a cell. They have been there for two days. I would have done differently, but they do not understand our language. Please forgive me your majesty.” He stood and knelt with a bow.

“Take me to them now. Everything else can wait. No questions are to be asked.” I spoke sharply making both men jump at my tone. 

“Yes your majesty, at once. Follow me.”

It didn’t even take five minutes to get down to where they were being held. I looked the the guards stationed outside the room and dismissed them. “Conrart I want you to put your hood up and walk into the room. When you go in there they will stand and once you have there attention ask them this……” The door opened making the occupants in the room look towards the door wanting to know who it was entering the room. Conrart could not see their faces as their hoods were up as well. They stood upon seeing a fellow Assassin of the Creed enter the room.

_“Out of the dark, you come into the light. From the light, you will return to the dark. Are you prepared to travel the eagle's path?"_ Conrart asked in Italian.

_**“We are Assassins."**_ The six replied also in Italian.

“Gwendal I want you to take them to the throne room. I will meet you there, I must grab a few things. They are who I thought they were, and if my assumptions are correct then one of them is here to kill me. It is time to kill a mouse.”

“It will be done your majesty.”

I quickly leave and return to my chambers and grab a scroll hidden in the canopy of my bed. It held the mark of the Creed. Any true assassin of the Creed would know that there is a poison on it and if you were not raised to hold an immunity to it, it will mark you and the others will kill the intruder. I also grab a small dagger. I turn to head out and pull up my hood and then head out to the throne room with a dark smirk planted on my face. Upon entering the hall everyone stands to greet me, not by saying anything as they see that my hood is up and they know that I am very serious. I hold up the scroll for all to see and the six newcomers all gasp. They know what it means and they follow me to a small table off to the side. I place the scroll down and we all surround the small table so that we all have access to what lies on top.

_“Are we ready to see who is who?”_ I asked while lowering my voice. They all nod. I see Conrart make a move to stand among us, but I wave him off as I knew he couldn’t complete this task and live. They all nod their heads and hold up daggers much like my own. They are simple in design, but yet very complex. The blade is about three inches long and has clan engravings in them. The handle is pitch black. I roll out the scroll and it reveals complex drawings lined with runes spoken by the first of our order. I pull out my dagger and hold it up. _“Peace be with you and may you walk the path of shadows, in the darkest of nights.” **“Peace.”**_ We all cut the palm of our left hands letting the blood drip down our exposed arms. One by one we place on hands on the scroll me being first as a sign of peace. Once all seven hands are on the scroll one person quickly takes his hand back as though he was burned. Which was not far from the truth as the mark of betrayal is burned into the skin by the scroll. The two standing next to him quickly subdue him and bring him to his knees. _“Well well what do we have here? A betrayer to the Creed?”_

_“I am no betrayer! You set me up!”_ He replied.

_“I did no such thing as this scroll was given to me by the elders before my departure. Now let us see who you are, shall we.”_ I rip his hood off only to find it be Daniel Cross. _“Daniel how could you? We took you in and you do this. You will be killed._ Gwendal I need you to gather four of our strongest horses and bring them to the court yard. Have someone gather some rope as well.”

“It will be done your majesty.” He turned and summoned a guard to do as I had asked. “What will you be doing with them, if I may ask?”

“You can and I will be killing this man in the most painful way that I know of that is at my disposal at this point in time come let us move to the court yard. _Come it is time for your punishment Daniel, what you have done is unacceptable.”_

“Love is everything alright? Why on Earth did you do that to your hand let me bandage it before it gets infected.”

“Con it is alright it is not as deep as you think and this is more important. He betrayed the oath, the Creed, my family. He has to die.” Conrart spoke no more just walking as close to me without touching me as I was still beyond calm. We arrive in the court yard and see that many of the guards have also gathered wanting to know what is going on. I motion for the traitor to be brought between the horses and tied. Both his wrists and ankles are tied by the other four guests. I walk up to him as they force him to lie down on his back. _“This is what you get when you turn your back on family, if we were ever your family Daniel.”_

_“Please don’t do this, you don’t have to you know, just let me go and you will never see me again.”_ He pleaded.

_“Trying to save your ass is going to do nothing I will have you know. Just so you know, yes I do, as I am the one who enforces the Creed here.”_ I sit on him holding him down as the others tie the other end of the rope to the horses. Once that is done they take hold of the reigns and wait for me to get up and give the order. “To many here I am seen as a just Maou. I rule these lands in fairness and make sure that I am fair to those who live in our Kingdom. However, this man has done something that I will never forgive, he betrayed his family. Me and those who raised me. He came here to kill me and what you are about to witness is what happens to those who think they can get away with betrayal. For those weak or faint of heart please leave, if you think you can handle it then stay. _Time for punishment. Do it._ ” They begin to walk the horses in different directions. All you can hear are screams and his limbs are ripped out of their sockets then torn off by the power of the war horses. It doesn't take long for him to bleed out. _“I will have them show you to the baths so that you may clean up, we have much to discuss. I will see you after dinner.”_ I walk towards Wolfram and ask him to show them to the baths. He simply nods his head, and I walk back to my chambers with Conrart and Gwendal following close behind.

Closing the door I feel the tension in the room. It is just Conrart and I as Gwendal left to get Gisela so that she may tend to my hand. “Love come here.” I look at him and walk towards him. He sits on the bed and draws me in wrapping his arms around my waist pressing his face into my stomach. “Are you alright love?” He asks looking up at me. He moves one of his hands to my hood and slowly draws it down showing my face. He is shocked at how calm I am. 

“Yes I am fine. It is not the first time that, that had to happen. After being trained as I have I just learned to not feel when one of our own turns on us. Yes he was a good friend and had saved my life once, but that was in the past and my debt had already been repaid. He made his choice and I made mine. One lives and one dies that is the way of the Assassin.” 

He stands and hugs me, drawing me in close I press my face into his strong chest as a few tears fall from my eyes. “That may be true, but you are still human.” He whispers into my ear and leans down to kiss me. I immediately kiss him back. He drags his tongue across my bottom lip asking to be let in and I respond by parting my lips. He wastes no time and begins to explore my mouth. I feel like a weight has lifted from my shoulders. He doesn’t hate me for it. We soon need air, so we part. Not long after we do so there is a knock on the door. “Come in.” The door opened and it was Gisela. She quickly moved to where I was and wrapped my hand. I asked her to also see to the other guests as they had similar wounds. She quickly left to attend to them. After both Gisela and Gwendal left Conrart came over and layed down with me. It was not long before we both were sound asleep. 

***TWO HOURS LATER***

We were awoken by some commotion outside our doors. Carefully I stand up and walk over to see what is going on when a 10 year old little girl runs into our room with a small dagger in her hands. My instincts are now in full drive, I move quickly to stand behind her as I knock the blade out of her weak hands. I kick the dagger out of her reach and then move to pin her on the ground with one arm locked behind her back, she tries to struggle out of my grip, but I only tighten it. “Why have you come here little girl? Do you think you are able to kill a trained assassin with such a pathetic attempt? Guard take her somewhere until she is ready to answer my questions.” I stood up and let the guards take her to a holding cell. Conrart runs to my side making sure that I am alright. He then notices that the cut on my palm had reopened and then proceeds to drag/carry me to the medical wing.

“GISELA ARE YOU IN HERE?” Conrart yells.

“What is the matter Con……...YOUR MAJESTY, WHAT HAPPENED?” At this point Gwendal, Wolfram, Lady Cacilie and Gunter had joined us after hearing about the attempt on my life. They all were panicking, which only got them kicked out of the room. Conrart stayed and asked Gisela to heal the wound again. 

_“Annabelle is everything alright?”_ One of the guests asked removing his hood. The other four standing there with amused smirks planted on their faces.

_“Everything is fine Desmond, they worry over nothing, but a small cut when we both know that I have suffered far worse. So who else is here now that we have a moment to speak and the traitor is now dead?”_ They move to remove their hoods, but are stopped by Gisela’s comment.

“Your majesty……...um…...how to say this?”

“What is the matter? I everything alright?” Conrart demanded. I just looked at her already knowing what she was going to say as I already tested for it.

“Everything is fine, no harm was done, but well…...um………...I guess that I would like to offer my congratulations.” Conrart just looked at her with wide eyes and then turned to me only to see me smirking at Gisela who by now guessed that I already knew about it. “Love is there something you are not telling me?” 

I look up at him and then to the other five in the room. _“I’m pregnant.”_ They all looked at me with wide eyes except Gisela who didn’t understand Italian. The next thing I knew I am being drawn into strong arms. _“Con I am fine, and before you ask yes I am sure as I tested positive this morning. Gotta love knowing which plants react to hormone changes, well that and my magic told me this morning.”_

“Why didn’t you say anything then? Why would you put yourself in a position like what you did earlier?” Conrart asked. His tone laced with concern for both me and the little one.

“I am sorry that I didn’t say anything to you, but things had to be done and the only one who could do them were me. If you tried what we did earlier then you would have been killed as well. You do not yet have the immunity to the poison used on the scroll and it would have killed you upon contact. Not to mention the other problems that had popped up while we were away. I was going to tell you tonight once we were alone.”

“Alright I will trust you, love. Just promise you won’t do something so rash again.”

“Thank you, but I will not make any promises that I cannot keep……….and you do know you four can take off your hoods. I know you understand the language, but were waiting for me to arrive.” I spoke. Turning towards them as they pulled their hoods down. I see that it is Aveline, Shay, Nikolai, and Evie.

“True. We were in fact waiting for you as you were the one that requested our presence here after all.” Desmond responded.

“Yes, there is much to do and your talents are required as I am in no position to do what is needed. Will you help?”

“We once took and oath, we will live up to that oath and help where it is needed.” Shay replied.

“Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember….” I began as the door opened revealing Gwendal, Wolfram, Cacilie and Gunter. They looked at me with panic and confusion in their eyes.

**“Nothing is true.”** The other five assassins replied.

“Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember…..” I continued.

**“Everything is permitted.”** They replied surprising Conrart and all others in the room.

**“We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins.”** We spoke in unison and in silent agreement to work here in the shadows to fix this broken world before it became too late. The observers looked on with uncertainty, as they were unsure at how much resolve we held for the dangerous work we did and will be doing in great quantity. They never realized how much my oath meant and how binding it was. What we were willing to do for those in need. 

“Conrart can you please bring her majesty to your room and don’t let her leave unless it is of the most importance. I am placing her majesty on bed rest for the next few days. I will also find accommodations for our guests, so please rest your majesty. That goes for all of you, I want all of you to rest. Those wounds may be small, but I want to make sure they don’t get infected, am I understood?” Gisela spoke up.

“Yes, I understand Gisela. As for you five I will see you at dinner. After you settle in why don’t you all go and explore. I am sure you could find something to do, just try not to get into too much trouble.”

“Thank you Gisela and I will keep a closer eye on her and our child that is still in her womb. Good evening” He again picked me up and began carrying me out of the medical wing not even speaking to his brothers, mother or Gunter about what happened. So they followed us back to our chambers waiting to hear what happened. 

“As you heard Gisela has ordered bed rest for Annabelle. So no matter what she is not to do any work until we have been given the okay.” Conrart explained to them after putting me to bed as I fell asleep in his arms.

“Is everything okay though? I saw the cut on her hand is it infected?” Wolfram asked

“It had traces of poison on it so, she has to rest to make sure nothing happened or will happen. I am worried though, keep an eye on that child. I have a feeling that our Queen will not heed the doctor’s orders. She may go and see the child.” Conrart told them lying through his teeth, but they believed it. It was later that night around midnight when I snuck out and did in fact go and see the child.

*HOLDING CELL*

“Little girl come out and talk to me.”

“Go away!”

“Now now come out here so that I can help you. I noticed that you have a fever and I wish to help you get better. Please come out.”

“Okay.” She spoke in a quiet voice. Once I saw her I knew that she was going to be very special, she had a gift. One that you have to be born with. The gift of an assassin. _‘I will train her as my mother trained me. She will be stronger and faster. Never again will she feel fear.’_

“May I know your name little one?”

“It’s Greta.”

“Hello Greta, I am Annabelle. Do you want to become stronger?”

“Yes. Can you help me?”

“Of course I can, but from now on you will call me Chiuin.”

“Yes, Chiuin. It will be as you said. ”

“Good now let us get you somewhere warm and get your fever taken care of.”

*NEXT MORNING 4am*

“Annabelle you were told to stay in bed. Please love I don’t want to lose our little miracle.” Conrart asked while moving to stand behind me while wrapping his arms around me pulling me into his chest.

“Don’t worry Con today I will not be training with you, but now I have someone to teach. I know five others who will be more than willing to train with you though, but first Greta come here and meet my husband and fellow student.” She walked out of the shadows wearing a training outfit for assassins. “Conrart this is Greta and from now on she will be my responsibility to teach. She has a gift, one that I have and one that has been in my family for generations. I am going to train her to be an assassin.”

“Won’t she try to kill you again?”

“No she won’t. There is a lot more to being an assassin of the Creed than just killing, something you will learn in time. She will be raised to follow the Creed. It will be the laws in which she lives as it is for me. To her I am an elder and she will follow my direction without question. That is how it is and always will be.”

“No free will?”

“I wouldn’t say that lover boy. Every assassin of the Creed has a will and it is by that will that we live the way we do. You heard us yesterday our oath and pledge. I might be hard to understand it now, but in time you will and what was her name…….Greta I believe, will grow up knowing nothing else. That is how we all are, how Annabelle is. It is our life, we choose to go down this path as I am sure Greta was offered the same. Am I correct?” Desmond asked walking out of the shadows with Shay, Evie, Aveline, and Nikolai following close behind.

“Yes, I did indeed give her the choice and she chose to become strong. She will be able to so as she pleases, but once I give her an assignment it will be done no if’s and’s or but’s.. Don’t worry, by the time her training is truly complete there will hopefully be no need for assassins.but at the moment I need to teach her how to control her gift and to temper her emotions so that she does not lash out. She will thank me later, but enough of this chit chat it is time for us to begin.”

“Agreed, come let us begin lover boy………...hehe welcome to hell.” Nikolai replied with a sadistic smirk planted on his face..

BREAKFAST SAME DAY

For me breakfast was served in bed. They really were taking this overboard. I laughed so hard when Conrart told me what he told everyone who was not present when I made the announcement on my pregnancy and I was like really? Did they already forget about my immunity to almost all poisons. Though I guess on the upside Conrart hasn’t left my side, the downside is that he won’t let me handle any of our other guests. 

It was three days later when I could finally handle the ones caught poaching in Dragon Valley and to say the least I was not impressed. Three of the four had to be tourchered to gain the information we wanted. However, the fourth was a different story. He had been tricked by a wives tale to save a little girl, so I gave him a choice. The choice was to follow the other three and be executed for what they had been attempting or he could serve some time and train in the Great Demon Kingdom and a sign of good faith and to redeem himself as a swordsman. He Chose to redeem himself and change his ways. I had him study with Conrart and Gunter as they are the best sword masters in the kingdom excluding the assassins of course. His name was Alford and he was an impressive swordsman who held a holy sword. I didn’t take him long to realize that most humans have the wrong impression on the Demon county, that we are not evil. 

*TWO AND A HALF MONTHS PREGNANT*

Only two weeks to go before the peace conference and only one person has figured it out that I am with child. It was three days ago just after breakfast, I was sitting in my office doing paperwork when Lady Cacilie knocked and said that she wished to ask me a question. I had a feeling that she knew from the changes that have taken place in what I eat. “Before you ask, the answer is yes I am pregnant” She was so excited that Conrart had to keep her away from me so that I could breath. We sat down and chatted about how we wished to keep quiet until after the conference and she agreed to keep quiet about it. Then we moved onto the topic of her marriage to Raven, I had helped to plan it as I will be unable to attend for we have a peace conference in Francia is the same day. I felt bad about not being able to attend and taking her two eldest sons with me that I helped her to corner Wolfram into wearing a dress. It wasn’t that hard as I had help from Evie and Avaline. They were thrilled when I asked for their help as they have taken to staying with me when the three men were out completing tasks, like assassinations and information gathering. My information network had greatly improved in the last few weeks and they were having the time of their lives. 

Over the months since my wedding I have had people looking for three distinct objects and so far two have been found and recovered without the notice of their holders thanks to the help of Shey and Nikolai, as Desmond stayed behind to help train Greta and Conrart. Conrart to say the least was surprised when he saw them. I had explained to him about my many foreshadowing gut feelings and how I acted upon them. I also had to let Gwendal know and he was not pleased to find where they were, or that he and Conrart had a very special connection to them as confirmed by the High Priestess. They wanted to go out and find the last two immediately, but I informed them that they will be found soon and not to worry. After all I am like three steps ahead of them. 

The next person to find out would be Wolfram as he walked in on my check up with Gisela. At first he panicked thinking I had been injured, but that was quickly corrected. He was shocked to say the least, then angry at the fact we hadn't said anything to him, then he was super excited about being an uncle and having more family. He gave his word that he would not say anything and then went about his day.

**!!!!!!!!!!!MATURE CONTENT!!!!!!!!!!**

We had two days left until the peace conference. I was laying down on a blanket as Conrart had decided that it would be nice if we spent some time alone at the same cottage we had our honeymoon. Gwendal had agreed to let us go as he saw how exhausted I was getting and thought it a good idea to help relax before meeting the other rulers at the peace conference. 

I was drifting off when I felt Conrart lay down behind me. He rested his hand on my sides and gently pulled me into his arms. I hummed in delight as he held me close as I laid my head on his chest. I nodded off while listening to his heartbeat, it was strong and soothing. As I doze he begins to gently stroke my side. I can feel him sliding his hand down to my thigh, he then moves to dip his hand under my dress. I shift just enough that he now has access to his goal. He starts to rub his fingers against my entrance while adding just enough pressure to get me turned on.

I open my eyes and look at him. His eyes are clouded with lust. The same lust he had for me during our honeymoon. He gently moves me to lay on my back instead of my side, I grabbed his free hand placed small kisses onto the palm, then move to place his hand on my right breast. As soon as I do that he wiggles one of his fingers under my underwear and into my opening. I moan and began to pant. My breathing is fast. I push my hips down further on that finger and make way to sit up. He follows me not wanting to break contact. I stand and he is able to finally remove the offensive piece of fabric which is hiding what he wants. After my underwear is removed he uses his free arm to pull me in closer. I am standing and he is now sitting with his back against a tree. He has me straddle his hips, but does not allow me to sit, no I have to brace myself against the tree as he starts to lick at my entrance. My breathing escalates quickly and my legs turn into jello. 

After what seems to be forever I am aching to be filled, filled to the brim and then some. I want him to fill me with his manhood. “Con…….I need you…...in me……..please.” “Alright then love, lay back down for I don’t want to hurt the little one you carry in your womb.” I do so and he removes the rest of my clothing along with his. He places himself between my legs and slowly pushes in. It feels amazing to finally be one with him again. Our love making is gentle and slow. We cum together and he carries me to bed where we sleep for the remainder of the day and through the night.

**!!!!!!!!!!MATURE CONTENT END!!!!!!!!!!**

I woke that morning and felt something amiss with my pregnancy. Worried I quickly woke Conrart and we headed back immediately to see Gisela. When we arrive back at the castle it is about 6 in the morning, and everyone is beginning their day. Lady Cacilie and Wolfram were in the castle gardens when they say Conrart rushing me to the medical wing. They soon followed asking if everything was okay and his only reply was “the baby”. We were quickly joined by Evie, Avaline, and Desmond.

“Your majesty what happened? Conrart lay her down on the bed over here (pointing to the closest one to her left).”

“I don’t know she woke this morning as said something was off with the baby. We rushed here as soon as we could. Do you think she is going to miscarry?”

“I don’t know let me take a look at the little one and her majesty’s health. Wolfram make sure no one comes in. We don’t need anyone panicking this close to the conference. Conrart will you hold her hand?” Wolfram and Desmond went to the door and made sure no one could open it without getting through them, while Conrart grabbed my right hand for support. I could feel her magic as she inspected my child’s health. It was a long wait until she looked up at me. She was shocked, but all the more excited. “Your majesties, congratulations you are having twins.” There was nothing, but silence until I started to cry. They were happy tears. I turned to look at Conrart and he at me, there was nothing but love in our eyes. Lady Cacilie, Wolfram and the three assassins were all shocked, once they processed what was said they came over to me and gave me a hug or a congratulations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let there be Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot twist. 
> 
> Music: Cut by Plumb and Skellig By Loreena McKennit
> 
> Dresses and Tiara's:
> 
> Annabelle: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/16/55/76/165576a72730cc4e10e0959dce82188d.jpg  
>  -http://image.dhgate.com/albu_283127598_00/1.0x0.jpg  
>  -https://mywordwall.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/gladiolus8.jpg  
> Greta: http://g04.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1pcg3LFXXXXc7aXXXq6xXFXXX2/Off-the-shoulder-Lace-up-Blush-Pink-Lace-Appliques-With-Flowers-Toddler-Gown-Ball-Gown-Flower.jpg  
>  -http://www.allysonjames.net/images/yhst-42929299039964_2220_1107133169_l.jpg

Ever since we arrived back at the castle and had our little scare only to find it to be the most wonderful news, Conrart had refused to leave my side even to help his brother plan out the route we plan to take to get to Francia. To be honest, I couldn’t be happier. After a gruelling two hours, I find myself sitting in my office getting things together when there was knocking at my door. “Come in.” The door opens and when I look up I see two cloaked figures.

_“Out of the dark, you come into the light.”_

_“From the light, you return to the dark.”_

_“Are you prepared to travel the eagles’s path?”_

_**“We are assassins.”**_

“Welcome back Shay, Nikolai what news do you bring for you to come back here instead of meeting us there?” They said nothing but showed me a medallion. My breath hitched and my attention was solely focused on what they had brought before me.“Out. Everyone out.” They all look at me with worried glances but follow my orders, well all except for my husband, Evie and Avaline. “You too love. I will tell you what is going on once this meeting is over for it is something I have yet to explain to you..” He glances at me and pecks my cheek. “Call if you need me I will be right outside.” I smile at him as he leaves. Once the door is closed Shay gives his report and some sealed documents. “Thank you for this information. You know what this means don’t you?” They all look at me with a very serious expression. “This is going to be a very interesting peace conference, I can tell you that now…..*Sigh*......This is how we will proceed…..” After an hour of discussion they leave to get ready for the departure. Conrart pokes his head in and I shake my head showing that I wish to be alone, he looked at me with outlining concern but shuts the door again not leaving in case I am in need of his assistance. 

It was just about lunch time when I had finally finished reading all the documents and I had come to the conclusion that I was correct in how to proceed with the latest development. I then called Conrart in. “Con I need you to call for Gwendal and Gunter we have to make some changes to who we are bringing to the peace conference. Some problems have come up and they are not of the small persuasion.”

“How bad is it that we have to make changes a day before we leave?” He asked.

“Call them here and I will explain. Also send word to Josak to meet us in Francia. On second thought call Al here as well he will be needed. I have already informed the other assassins on what they are to do so don’t worry. ” He looked at me with pure shock and headed out immediately knowing that if Josak and the other assassins were needed it was a larger problem, but not one that couldn’t be handled. ‘She must have a crazy plan.’ Both Gwendal and Gunter arrived in a great hurry. 

“Your majesty what happened? Conrart said that it was an emergency.” Gunter fired away as soon as the door was open. 

“Calm yourself Gunter. Some very disturbing information has been gathered. Information that was gathered by some of my informants and then verified by Shay. These informants are primarily based in Big Shimaron. The news they carry is not of the unexpected kind though, just inconvenient. Big Shimaron’s King is planning to assassinate me during the conference. He intends to make it out to be an accident, most likely by food poisoning or something of that nature. Unfortunately he also plans to attack those allied to us as well. Now before you start demanding that I not go there is another more important issue as to why I have to go no questions are to be asked until I am done explaining.”

“Love do they………...do they have one?” Conrart asked fearing the possibility of what he thought being true.

“Yes. Unknowingly yes they do and we must get it. This information was confirmed by Nikolai when he was scouting Francia for possible expansion in the information network. Which is why I must go, but also why I am having you summon Josak. I will need him to do what I cannot while I am the focus of everyone’s attention. I fear not the poison because I have taken precautions against it and will make sure that everyone is protected against it. I also plan to take Gisela, Greta, and you Al with us. No arguments. I have a plan and I know that it will work if you trust me. Can you do that?” 

“Since the day I swore my loyalty to you I have always trusted your judgement. I will do what is asked of me and serve your majesty will all my might.” Gunter replied with a slight bow.

“Though I don’t agree with your decision to put yourself in danger I will follow your orders and do everything I can to protect you and everything you stand for.” Gwendal spoke knowing that he could not change my mind.

I looked at Conrart and could see him wanting to protest avidly knowing that I was not the only one at risk, but also those I carry in my womb. “Annabelle, love, I cannot agree to this knowing the risks. Please reconsider, for me _‘our unborn children’_.”

“You and I both know that I cannot do so. That is why I am going to bring Gisela and all of the assassins, so that you have a few extra pairs of eyes. Eyes that also will know the risks and have a better chance of going unnoticed as is what we are trained for. Let us handle this. I will not eat anything that was not given to be by Evie, Avaline as they will be acting as my ladies in waiting or from anyone in our party for that matter. Believe it or not I do know what I am doing. I cannot count how many times I have done this in the past four months and you never knew. This is the type of thing that we grew up taking part in, I know my way around assassination attempts. Please believe me I will not put myself _‘or our children’_ in harm's way. I know that you three will protect me along with my friends that hide in the shadows, but if it does come down to it I will do what I must to survive, even if it leads to me killing.” He looked at me then noded.

“You will not leave my side for any reason. Can you at least handle that?”

“I can live with that.” I walked over to him and kissed him. Pulling away I smile at him trying to reassure him that I know what it is that I am doing and am quite good at it. _‘It’s time for me to turn an assassination attempt into and assassination. This was a fun game, but alas you have lost, this is check mate.’_ “Come we have much to do and about an hour to do so. Gunter please inform your daughter that she will be coming along and Gwendal please make sure everything else is moving as it should be, Conrart and I will go and get Greta ready. Al I want you to be the head escort for Greta can you do that?”

“It would be my honor your majesty. After everything you have done and showed me I is the least I can do.” Al responded with a ninety degree bow.

“And you Gwendal, Gunter?”

“Of course your majesty. It will be done right away.” They all bowed and left the room. As soon as the door closed Conrart had me in a tight hug not wanting to let go, all I could do was hug him back.

“Con I know that you are worried about me, about our unborn children, but this is something that is out of my control, it would have happened at some point, but this way I have control of the situation. Please believe me when I say this, and please never let me go.” He pulls me into a searing hot kiss that is full of love and passion. 

“I will never allow anyone to take you away from me. You are mine and mine alone. My love, my mate, and soon to be the mother of my children. I will never let you go.” He said with our foreheads against each other. I nod starting to shed a few tears. I will not lie and say that I am not worried about this, but I know that once I am there fear and worry will take the backseat and I will come out on top. 

“Come let us go and get Greta.” I take his hand and place it around my waist while heading out the door. I knew where Greta was. She was reading up on poisons in the library as was her task until I deemed her ready to start building up and immunity to them. 

“Why are we bringing her along?”

“She is part of the Zeroscian (sorry if I misspelt the name of that county) royal family. I feel as it is her duty to her country to take part if not then to at least show support as an ally to the Great Demon Kingdom. Do you not agree?” I felt him stop walking and I smirk back at him. “What didn’t you know?” He simply shook his head no and continued to walk wondering how I knew this and they didn’t.

“Greta are you in here?” I spoke as the door was opened. There was nothing, but silence. “Greta I know you're in here come out please.” She came out and I noticed that she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Yes Chiuin?”

“My dear child what is the matter? Are you hurt anywhere?” She shook her head no, but that only made her cry some more. I leaned down and picked her up. Turning around I walked to the garden. I found a secluded part and sat down with her in my lap. “Now that no one can hear us will you tell me what is wrong?”

“I don’t understand. Why are you helping me and teaching me this?” She asked tearing up more.

“I am helping you because you need it. You remind me so much of myself when I was your age, you see I lost my family when I was 6 years of age. I was taken in by the Creed and I too didn’t understand why I had to learn what I did at such a young age. There was a song that my mother sang to me when I would cry do you want to hear it?” I asked as Conrart sat behind me listening quietly. I also noticed that many others have joined us now, but they had stayed hidden as not to scare the young child in my arms. She noded hoping that it would help calm her nerves. 

I start humming a tune and soon all noise is gone except for the slow and quiet lyrics leaving my lips as I sing the song that my mother once did for me.

_I'm not a stranger_

_No I am yours_

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore_

_A fragile flame aged_

_Is misery_

_And when our hearts meet_

_I know you see_

_I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I find it when_

_I am cut_

_I may seem crazy_

_Or painfully shy_

_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden_

_If you would just look me in the eye_

_I feel alone here and cold here_

_Though I don't want to die_

_But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside_

_I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I find it when_

_I am cut_

_Pain_

_I am not alone_

_I am not alone_

_I'm not a stranger_

_No I am yours_

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore_

_But I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I found it when_

_I was cut_

My voice lowers and comes to a stop. I slowly open my eyes as I had closed them during the song, I had tears in my eyes showing the raw emotion I had felt as I sang to the little girl in my lap.

“Does that help any?” I whisper.

“Yes thank you Chiuin. I will work harder so that I don’t let myself down and so that I may be stronger than I am now.”

“That’s good now you must go and pack your bags as you are coming with us. You have a duty to go as you are the only one who can represent your people.”

“Yes Chiuin.” She walked away with a slight smile on her face which brightened as soon as she left the garden with a new fire burning in her eyes. 

“What was that about?”

“Nothing love, come we must be off soon.” He helped me up and we start moving to the dining room for lunch. Once away from all the prying eyes he moved to wrap his arms around me pressing one of his hands on my stomach right above my womb. I place my hands over his. “I won’t let anything happen to them, and I know that you will protect us. Nothing bad is going to happen. My instincts tell me nothing but good things are coming to us for the near future.” He pressed a kiss to my neck and we walked in ready to eat.

*Next morning dawn*

Everyone had gathered and are waiting for me and Conrart to get there. I exit the Castle only to find not a horse, but a carriage waiting for me to ride in. I threw Gwendal a questioning look. “It has to look like you can’t protect yourself, that you’re weak. You know this and were the one to suggest it before we left the room remember?” Desmond asked. I nodded my head and got in without much more protesting. What shocked me was when Conrart got in right behind me. He just looked at me and smiled. _‘This is going to be a long trip.’_ I was right though most of the trip was quiet there were a few times in which the other assassins got up and played music and danced around the fire. It almost reminded me of some of your other trips across Earth while we were training. 

“Come on Annabelle sing us a song. You know you want to.” Evie said while poking my cheek much to my annoyance. 

“FINE! Will you leave me alone if I do?” 

“Yes I will.” she said in a calmer tone though not hiding how happy she was.

“Hmmm…...what to sing? Oh I know!” I begin humming a complex tone though it was soft and light. I close my eyes and begin to imagine the different instruments used in the song. Not long after I begin to sing:

_O light the candle, John_

_The daylight has almost gone_

_The birds have sung their last_

_The bells call all to mass_

_Sit here by my side_

_For the night is very long_

_There's something I must tell_

_Before I pass along_

_I joined the brotherhood_

_My books were all to me_

_I scribed the words of God_

_And much of history_

_Many a year was I_

_Perched out upon the sea_

_The waves would wash my tears,_

_The wind, my memory_

_I'd hear the ocean breathe_

_Exhale upon the shore_

_I knew the tempest's blood_

_Its wrath I would endure_

_And so the years went by_

_Within my rocky cell_

_With only a mouse or bird_

_My friend; I loved them well_

_And so it came to pass_

_I'd come here to Romani_

_And many a year it took_

_Till I arrived here with thee_

_On dusty roads I walked_

_And over mountains high_

_Through rivers running deep_

_Beneath the endless sky_

_Beneath these jasmine flowers_

_Amidst these cypress trees_

_I give you now my books_

_And all their mysteries_

_Now take the hourglass_

_And turn it on its head_

_For when the sands are still_

_'Tis then you'll find me dead_

_O light the candle, John_

_The daylight is almost gone_

_The birds have sung their last_

_The bells call all to mass_

My voice faded and they all looked at me like I had two heads. I just smiled and then moved to the tent that had been set up for me and went to sleep.

It was the day before the conference when we arrived. We received a not so welcome greeting from some of the countries allied to Big and Small Shimaron. We just ignored them and were shone to our quarters. We all had about three hours to relax before we had to get ready for the ball tonight. I had decided to wear my coronation dress to this event and Conrart was wearing his more formal Assassins uniform. We chose to do it this was so that the other assassins didn’t look out of place. They were all wearing their gear ready to deal with anything that happened. 

It had been decided that all royalty would be introduced in accordance to who agreed to come and as we were the last to do so we were last. It had worked more in our favor as everyone had to watch as Conrart descended the stairs with my arm in his. We both excluded the aura of power and command. Once we reached the bottom everyone was staring at what I was wearing. I could see that all those who were not allies to the Great Demon Kingdom felt under-dressed. We were then flanked by Gwendal, Gunter, Desmond, Shay, Nikolai, and Evie as Alford and Avaline had been assigned to Greta who wore a elegant ball gown. It was pure white with pink flowers. She had sleeves that were on a mesh type material and she had gloves that matched. She walked up to me and curtsied.

“It is a pleasure to see you again your majesties Queen Annabelle and King Conrart. If you would allow it I would like to spend the evening in your company.” She asked remembering what I told her before reaching the city.

“It would be our pleasure to have to have your company.” She nodded in appreciation. We were soon approached by many of our allies asking the same thing as we had sent word to them informing them of the possible assassination attempt. It had been thirty minutes when the music started and people started to dance. It just so happened that Conrart wanted to dance, so he took up my hand and pressed a kiss to it while asking me to dance with him. I smiled sweetly and agreed as it was a great way to make it look like we have no idea what is coming. Though I will not lie I love to dance with Conrart. He makes it so romantic. It reminds me of our first dance as husband and wife. 

Dinner was announced after an hour of dancing. _‘Let the final game begin. It is your move Belar.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies on taking forever to update I just moved last weekend and waited to get settled in before writing this chapter.
> 
> Read and Review.


	17. Chapter Sixteen part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement Time!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do greatly apologize for the late chapter. Writers block sucks. Also this is a short chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot twist
> 
> Clothing in this chapter:
> 
> Annabelle- https://celticjewelrydesigners.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/celticdropdown2.jpg  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2c/39/f0/2c39f0a467bc3fe026b3752fdd554890.jpg
> 
> Conrart- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/7a/d4/33/7ad433538809ef2143b641fd1e6d8317.jpg
> 
> Greta-https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d1/80/39/d18039412ef6639d332d721cc98d8a77.jpg  
> http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1jVmbHpXXXXcGapXXq6xXFXXXW/olduk%C3%A7a-b%C3%BCy%C3%BCk-ye%C5%9Fil-elma-spagetti-dantel-topu-c%C3%BCppe-Kar%C4%B1%C5%9Ft%C4%B1rd%C4%B1-mini-k%C4%B1sa-k%C3%BC%C3%A7%C3%BCk-k%C4%B1z-yar%C4%B1%C5%9Fmas%C4%B1nda-elbise-parti.jpg
> 
> Evie-http://d2ydh70d4b5xgv.cloudfront.net/images/d/0/sexy-southern-belle-victorian-ball-gown-dress-women-halloween-costume-v-135-l-688b0bb41fc810339c29dd939c5e8de3.jpg
> 
> Avaline-https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ef/70/a7/ef70a70a3977842a91837ce38d84a39d.jpg

It has been a week after the final day of the peace conference and we have just entered Demon Tribe borders. The moment that we cross that boundary I could feel the horrid energy that was finding its way into the land. It was then I knew what I had to do and how little time to do so. 

 

“Shay may I have a word with you?” I spoke quietly as soon as we set up camp.

 

“Of course, what may I assist you with?” 

 

“I need you to do something, without anyone finding out. Can you?”

 

He looked at me like I had two heads “Cad is féidir liom a dhéanamh ar do shon?” 

 

“Is gá dom duit…” 

 

***TIME SKIP FOURTEEN WEEKS PREGNANT***

 

Two weeks have passed since we arrived at the castle and we have been very busy. Conrart and I had discussed, that when we got back from the Peace Conference we would finally make the announcement of my pregnancy. As it turns out the timing of everything falls in October, so everyone from Earth are helping me plan everything with Halloween in mind. I roped Lady Cacilie into helping me plan and execute the surprise. Of course Conrart was happy that I was starting to show as he couldn’t wait to be a father and for everyone to join in our happiness.

 

As for how the conference ended well let us just say that it had gone as I thought it would given the information we collected beforehand. Perfect for the Great Demon Kingdom and our allies. Many of the other human countries wanted to form an alliance with the Great Demon Kingdom, mainly due to the changes I brought in my time as Queen/Maou. They also noted the help I have given to all those in need, no matter the origin of the people. To say that Belar the King of Big Shimaron was pleased would be a lie. He did as the information suggested and attempted to have me killed along with many of our oldest allies. 

 

In the end he failed and ended up getting himself killed. No one knew how it had happened he just dropped during the final dinner. They proclaimed that it was from heart failure, but I knew the truth and now so did Conrart and the rest of our group who didn’t know all the details of the plan. All they knew was that I had one of the assassins kill him using a mix of herbs that could kill someone while making it look like they experienced heart failure. Like I said check mate. 

 

The announcement was going to happen in two days as I had planned as we now had a reason to call all of the noble families together without arousing attention and if I had said that I have an announcement, that would most likely had given me away. So I used the peace conference as an excuse to throw a ball, as we were also celebrating our new allies.

 

For the past few days the noble families have been arriving, but I have been ‘stuck’ in my chambers due to the fact that I have had morning sickness all day. Ugh it sucks so bad, the only good part was that Conrart was there with me every moment. I had Avaline getting some herbs together so that I won’t feel the effects of morning sickness during this evenings events. I as had a check-up with Gisela and everything checked out alright. Tonight is the ball and from what I can hear the 10 noble families are enjoying the turn of events and the fact that we are less likely to go to war again any time soon. 

 

However, the longer I am back in the castle the more I feel that negative energy eating away at the land. Shay has made amazing progress on the task I set for him and it will soon be done and ready for me. I know that this task will help the land majorly, but to do it will require much of my energy. I haven’t told Conrart anything about it, due to me knowing that he will not be pleased and try and keep me from doing it, but again it has to be done. There also has been no progress on finding the last object. There is so much to do and so little time. 

 

“Love are you feeling any better?” 

 

“Much thank you for asking. How does everything look, is it okay?”

 

“It’s better than okay, they will love it. How did you think of this ‘’Halloween’’ theme?”

 

“It is a holiday back on Earth, namely celebrated in America, but I love the look of it during the month of October. I is cool to see all the differences in costumes and what people can come up with to scare others. It can get pretty creepy if done right, but I didn’t want to scare anyone so it was kept minimal, well that and we are not in the 21st century.”

 

“Ah, I would love to go and see this holiday at it’s fullest.” 

 

“Maybe someday, but not today. Now soot, go get ready we have about three hours until the ball and I have to get ready. Will you send for Evie and Aveline so that we may get ready?”

 

“Haha, of course love they will be here soon. I will see you there.” He walked over to me and kissed me on the lips and turned to leave. After the door was closed I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a small box, inside it held a very special gift. I was meant to give this to Conrart on the day of our wedding, but it was not ready so I plan on giving it to him tonight. It was my family crest, well not the real one as I have that, but it was still apart of who I am and who my mother was. I was brought back to reality when there was a knock at my door.

 

“Come in.” Both Evie and Aveline walk in. I turn to see that Aveline is holding their dresses and Evie is carrying mine. They were all covered in a black fabric so that no one could see them. They are brought to the hooks to hang up while we get our hair and makeup done. We had finally got everything set out when there was another knock at the door.

 

“Yes, who is it?”

 

“Sorry to bother you Your Majesty, but I come bearing a gift from King Conrart.” The guard spoke.

 

“Oh, well come in then.” The door opens, only for me to see Gisela and Greta. “Good evening ladies now what has my husband got for me?” I ask with humor lacing my voice.

 

“He would not say, only that he would wish that you would wear it tonight to the ball.” Gisela replied. 

 

“Hm, alright then. Thank you for bringing it to me and are you staying to help us get ready?”

 

“Yes, your majesty that was my plan and to make one final check up.”

 

“Alright then. Evie will you help Greta first? I wish to be the last one ready.”

 

“Sure no problem Annabelle.”

 

“Now come over here Greta I had a dress made for you that I know you will love.”

 

“Really Chiuin, can I see it?”

 

“Of course you can. Now go over to Evie she will help you to get ready.”

 

***TIME SKIP 2 AND A HALF HOURS***

 

Everyone was finally ready and we were just told that the other Noble Families were already in the ballroom. I send both Gisela and Greta ahead of the rest of us. 

 

“Aveline and Evie I want you to take your weapons. Also make sure that the boys have theirs, I have a feeling that we are going to need them tonight. Keep an eye out on the shadows, that is where they will hide.”

 

“Of course, isn’t that why you had our dresses made with a removable under skirt. So that if we do have to fight we have the ability to do so?” Aveline asked.

 

“True, true. Now shall we get going, don’t want to keep the masses waiting.” They chuckled at that and off we go. The ballroom that we decided to use was not the main one, but a little smaller and more inclosed. In the halls leading to the door there were tables. On those tables was a deep purple table cloth. Each table had two candle operas and several smaller candles. The candle operas were each a obsidian black with pure white candles sitting on top. Behind the tables was a sheet of ice that was dyed a lighter shade of purple with candles hidden within. The ice was made with my bending, that means that it was colder and would not melt for a good amount of time.

 

I could see that Conrart and his brothers were waiting for us just outside of the door. Their backs were to us as they looked into the room observing the proceedings. I look over the the other two and they nod. We move to walk on our toes and sneak up on them, we each had one our daggers out and before they know it the daggers were at their throats. I was behind Conrart, Evie was behind Gwendal, and Aveline was behind Wolfrum. 

 

“One should always keep track of their surroundings as who knows what lurks in the shadows. If it were anyone other than us you would be dead.” I spoke as we released them. “Now that we are all here shall we get going?” 

 

“Of course Your Majesty, we will begin the introductions.” Gwendal spoke then turned to leave. Wolfrum smirked and then left as well. I looked to Aveline and Evie and they understood. They left to seek out the other assassins to inform them of the changes. 

 

After they left I could feel Conrart wrap his arms around my waist. “I see that you like my gift. Shay was correct in telling me about it.”

 

“Ah, so it was Shay who you talked to. Of course he would know about it. Well I guess it makes us even as I have something for you as well. Can you close your eyes and bend down slightly?” He looked at me confused, but did as I asked anyway. I took out the necklace and placed it around his neck. “Okay, you can open your eyes. This gift was meant to be given to you the night we got married, but it had yet to be completed. This necklace holds my family crest. Not my father’s, but my mother’s. You see she was not Japanese she was Irish and had followed the Celtic ways. When my family was murdered, I swore that I would follow the teachings of the Druid, or the Celtic beliefs as my mother once had. May this crest provide you with protection and guidance as it has for me and many others before.” 

 

He looked at me with aw and never ending love. I could see then that he would forever love and cherish me. I had made the correct decision when I accidentally slapped him that day and decided to follow through with what it meant. He leans in and gives me a loving kiss on my lips when I hear that it is time for him to enter the ball. We decided that we should enter separate as it shows that I am still the one who holds Maou and am not held down by anyone. Then it is my turn, I walk past the threshold of the door and as planned they cannot yet see me as there are drapes covering the entry way. 

 

“LONG LIVE THE QUEEN, THE 27TH DEMON QUEEN ANNABELL!” Gwendal spoke loudly as the drapes were pulled back. I glided out and found that Conrart had not moved past the other side of the drapes, so I moved towards him and looped my arm through his. He leads us to our table and then the food is served. 

 

***ONE AND A HALF HOURS LATER***

 

Now that most of the food has been eaten I look over to Lady Cecile and she nods. She taps on her glass to gain the attention of everyone present. The room goes quiet. Conrart takes my hand and kisses my knuckles. Together we stand and draw everyone’s attention, keeping my hand in his we head to the dance floor and begin dancing. When the music starts I am surprised when the song becomes very familiar. I recognized the song as Between the Shadows by Loreena McKennitt, one of my favorite Celtic artists. I look into Conrart’s eyes and see them shine with amusement and love. 

 

“Hm, let me guess you went to Shay, and he told you about this song?”

 

“Haha, right you are my love. He said something about it hitting home. Whatever that means.”

 

“Hitting home means that it is related to something very personal or is very similar. In this case it reminds me of some of the times I spent with my máthair or mother.” After I said that the song ends and we take our bow. I can hear applause as everyone stands while clapping, and out of the corner of my eye I see the rest of the assassins stepping out onto the dance floor as the next song starts. Shay however, walks towards me and Conrart.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but may I have this next dance?” Conrart looks stunned along with everyone else in the room. Conrart looks at me and I nod signaling that it is alright. Shay takes his place right in front of me and we begin dancing once again to a song that I know so well. This time it is Marco Polo also by Loreena McKennitt. Everyone was silent as they watched our small group dance to a beat that was completely foreign to them. 

 

“Féach ar na scáileanna, tá siad anseo.”(1) I whispered to Shay.

 

“Sea, féach mé. Cuirfimid in iúl do na cinn eile. ní bheidh in iúl tú féin nó do leanbh a harmed.”(2) He relpied in the same hushed tone.

 

“Tá gach rud d'iarr mé do réidh?” (3)

 

“Yes” After he replied the song came to an end and again we bowed. He signaled Conrart over and left to speak with Gwendal and Gunter. I could see with how close the other assassins were remaining that they also knew that some uninvited guests were making themselves known. Once Conrart was next to me I gave him the signal that one we had company, the unwanted kind, and two that it was time to make the announcement. He nodded slightly and took my hand we walked over to the edge of the platform where the musicians were located and called for everyone’s attention.  
“Good evening everyone and thank you for coming. Many of you here know that not long ago my King and I traveled to Human land to attend a Peace Conference. The reason we are gathered here today is so that we may announce that we have now officially entered into the largest group of allies between Humans and Demon tribesmen. Much of this would not have been possible if it were not for the hard work of the Ten Noble houses and many of the villagers living throughout the land……..However, that is not the only reason for us to be gathered.”

 

I paused to let the information sink in. Looking out I had everyone’s undivided attention. I caught the eye of Gisela and signaled her to bring in the surprise. She snuck out of the room and came back in wheeling in a cart with a drape on it. Now everyone’s attention was on that one small little cart and what was on it. She stopped right in front of me and Conrart. I nodded in appreciation. 

 

“This cover holds something of great importance. This is something that Conrart and I have talked long and hard about and now it is time for the people of the Great Demon Kingdom to know. Can I have all the children come up here?” Silence, then I could see that Greta was the first to come up as asked. I handed her something and she looked at it. After about a minute she started jumping up and down in joy. That got the rest of the children to come and see me as well. Again we handed them the same thing as we did with Greta and they all understood. Joy was written all over their faces.

 

“Go back to your families, but don’t say anything. It is a game, let us see who can guess what it is first.” Once they were all back with their families Conrart and I both grab part of the blanket and on the count of three we pull it off. Underneath it revealed to be two pumpkins. They each were carved. One was carved with Dad in the middle and the other had Mommy, but what stunned everyone was what was carved underneath. Carved much smaller was two words, baby(2x).

 

Before anyone could find words to speak they fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review
> 
> 1.Look to the Shadows, they are here  
> 2.Yes, I see. We will notify the others. We will not let you or your child be harmed.  
> 3.Is everything I asked for ready?


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths revield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do greatly apologize for the wait, I had writers block and when I didn't I couldn't find time to write. 
> 
> DISCLAIMERS: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT TWIST.

It all happened so quick. 

 

 

They fell from the rafters. 

 

Chaos.

 

People were screaming as they attacked.

 

“Assassin ar, bogadh mar a bhí beartaithe. Cosain an neamhchiontach agus do mhionn a chomhlíonadh leis an creed.”(1) I yelled over the screams of the ones that could not defend themselves.

 

“Is ea mo Banríona.”(2) They replied. Both Evie and Aveline ripped the bottom of their skirts off and ran into the mass of bodies. 

 

“CONRART, GET THE CIVILIANS OUT. LET US HANDLE THE PUPPETS.” I screamed to Conrart as he was to far away. 

“ANNABELLE, LOVE, I AM NOT LEAVING YOU HERE ALONE.” He screamed back.

I turned towards Gwendal and Wulfram, “Get him out of here, along with all the civilians. Don’t worry about me and the others we can handle it.”

“I’m sorry your majesty, but I cannot leave you here in your present condition.” Gwendal spoke while making to grab my arm so that he may lead me out.

“GWENDAL, LET ME GO. That’s an order. Get everyone out or at least against the walls and out of our way.”

“Anna…….I mean your majesty, with all due respect we are your guard. It is our duty to protect you first and foremost.” Wulfram argued.

“I know and thank you for that, but right now you will be no help to me. Now get everyone out or out of the way.” 

 

They turned and ran to do as they were told, I could see them hesitate in doing so, but they complied anyway. I turned and drew my blades. I was careful about what it was that I was doing as I had more pressing matters to attend. Moving quickly I rounded the room placing stones in a predetermined place. As I did so I started a prayer, one that started to fill the ballroom with a overbearing energy.

__

_Grant, O Great Spirit/Goddess/God/Holy Ones, Thy Protection;_  
_And in protection, strength;_  
_And in strength, understanding;_  
_And in understanding, knowledge;_  
_And in knowledge, the knowledge of justice;_  
_And in the knowledge of justice, the love of it;_  
_And in that love, the love of all existences;_  
_And in the love of all existences, the love of Great Spirit/Goddess/God/Holy Ones/the Earth our mother,and all goodness._

 

By the end of the prayer the other assassins had gotten the dolls into the center of the room and they were no longer able to leave the Trinity symbol carved into the floor with water and ice. At each point was placed a piece of Bloodstone for evil spirits, Malachite for protection from evil eye, Smoky Quartz for negative energy, Ruby, Halite, and Clear Quartz for balance. I moved towards the center holding a larger piece of Angelite so that I may better channel the energy around the room. In the background I could hear the pleas of Conrart and the others. I had to tune them out so that I could concentrate on what I was about to do.

 

__

_Come, little Come, little children_  
_I'll take thee away_  
_Into a land  
_ _Of enchantment_

_Come, little children_  
_The time's come to play_  
_Here in my garden  
_ _Of magic_

_Follow, sweet children_  
_I'll show thee the way_  
_Through all the pain and  
_ _The sorrows_

_Weep not, poor children_  
_For life is this way_  
_Murdering beauty and  
_ _Passions_

_Hush now, dear children_  
_It must be this way_  
_To weary of life and  
_ _Deceptions_

_Rest now, my children_  
_For soon we'll away_  
_Into the calm and  
_ _The quiet_

_Come, little children_  
_I'll take thee away_  
_Into a land  
_ _Of enchantment_

__

_Come, little children_  
_The time's come to play_  
_Here in my garden_  
_Of shadows_  


 

The stone centered in my hands began to glow as I was walking, when I reached the center of the Trinity the stone shined almost as bright as the sun itself. The dolls were doing everything they could to get away from me and the stone that I held, they could feel the power resonating from the stone. I could no longer hear any sound from those around me, all I could hear was the blood pumping in my ears and I knew that the power in the room had reached it’s peek. I started to sing and my voice echoed throughout the castle and the surrounding area.

 

__

_A ghaoil, leig dhachaigh gum mhàthair mi;_  
_A ghràidh, leig dhachaigh gum mhàthair mi;_  
_A ghaoil, leig dhachaigh gum mhàthair mi -  
_ _An tòir chrodh-laoigh a thàine mi._

_Gur ann a-raoir a chuala mi_  
_Mo ghaol a bhith ri buachailleachd,_  
_’S ged fhuair thu ’n iomall na buaile mi,  
_ _A ghaoil, leig dhachaigh mar fhuair thu mi._

_’S mi dìreadh ris na gàrraidhean,_  
_’S a’ teàrnadh ris na fàirichean,_  
_Gun d’ thachair fleasgach bàigheil rium,  
_ _’S cha d’ dh’ fheuch e bonn ga chàirdeis rium._

_Ged bheireadh tu crodh agus caoraich dhomh,_  
_Ged bheireadh tu eachaibh air thaodaibh dhomh,_  
_Ged bheireadh tu sin agus daoine dhomh,  
_ _A ghaoil, leig dhachaigh mar fhuair thu mi._

_Trodaidh m’ athair ’s mo mhàthair riut,_  
_Trodaidh mo chinneadh ’s mo chàirdean riut,  
_ _Ach marbhaidh mo thriùir bhràithrean thu_

_Mura tèid mi dhachaigh mar thàine mi._  
_Gheall mo mhàthair gùn thoirt dhomh,_  
_Gheall i ribean a b’ ùire dhomh,_  
_Is gheall i breacan ùr thoirt dhomh  
_ _Ma thèid mi dhachaigh mar fhuair thu mi.  
_

 

As I finished I could feel the power spreading out and I soon became aware of screaming. It was from the dolls as the evil tried to fight the cleansing. I began in a softer voice the final prayer.

 

_Deep Peace to You_  
_Deep peace of the running wave to you._  
_Deep peace of the flowing air to you._  
_Deep peace of the quiet earth to you.  
_ _Deep peace of the shining stars to you.  
_

 

***9 MONTHS LATER***

After the incident at the ball things started to settle down. The boxes no longer leaked, but we all knew that we were far from safe. Everyone also kept a strict eye on me as well. I ended up needing a month of rest to heal from the incident and to make sure that I didn’t harm the babies with the strain of the cleansing. They turned out to be perfectly fine and if not even stronger than before. The twins were born on the 20th of March. They are around four months now and they are simply amazing. We ended up having a little girl whom we named Isabella and a little boy whom we named after Conrart’s father Dan Hiri. They both are angels, quiet and content. 

In the past few weeks I noticed the changes in the air surrounding the kingdom I knew something was happening so I had the twins moved to the cottage where we spent our honeymoon. It was there that I finally meet Lord Gegenhuber. He informed me of the identity of the one known as the Great Wise Man, whom was to arrive in the Great Demon Kingdom in a few short weeks. 

It was sad to say that he wouldn’t be staying long. I had sent Desmond back to Earth so that he may find information on this Ken Murata and it was discovered that his family belonged to the Templars. Light was also shed on the fact that his family was responsible for the death of mine. I nearly fell into a fit of rage when I was told, but Conrart was there to calm me down enough so that rational thought became present. I had all of our equipment hidden and everyone that knew of our history knew to keep quiet of who I was, who we were. 

 

It was to be all over soon. 

As soon as he got here it was to be full speed ahead, and we will be the victors. I had planned to have him brought to the cottage, but i will not have him anywhere near my children.

 

“Gwendal once he arrives make sure you bring him to the holding cells, he will have little to no freedom here. I do not care who he was in a past life or who he is meant to be. I have a feeling that he and the great one have an ulterior motive in all of this.”

“Of course Your Majesty. What of your children?”

“He is not to know, or if he does he will not be allowed anywhere near them. I do not trust him, not for what he is or what he will do.”

“Of course.” He bowed and left the room as Conrart came in. 

“Love you need to come to bed it’s late and you need your rest. Will you not come?”

“I will be there in a moment, I just need to finish this document.” I say with a small smile on my face. He nods and heads to our bedroom. “Evie I know that you’re there, have you had any luck on the you know what?” 

“Yes, it is done. Are you sure you want to do this? One wrong move and it is the end for you, but who am I to say you know this already.” She spoke with exasperation.

“I do, and if what they plan is true then I am going to need it to finish this once and for all. We cannot allow them to do what they want and if Conrart or any of them found out what they have planned then I know for a fact that this Ken Murata would not even be able to set one foot here, unfortunately we need him for a short amount of time…...This is turning into a larger mess then I originally thought. It’s hard to plan ahead without knowing everything, but luckily I have a good picture to go off of.”

“It is true. It is also good that our network has finally been set up and is working to perfection, all that is left is to find people to train.” She placed a clear vile on my desk. In that vile was the solution to it all. I picked it up and moved it to a safe location in my desk, it was a hidden pocket that I had placed just after the ball. I got up and left to join my husband in bed.

 

***THREE DAYS LATER***

 

“YOUR MAJESTY, YOUR MAJESTY, IT’S TIME! HE’S HERE!” Gunter screamed as he ran into my office.

I looked up sharply and stood. “Alright Gunter make sure that he doesn’t notice anything different. Once he is in the castle lead him to the throne room and we will meet you there. Evie let the other’s know that it’s time and to hide until I give the all clear. Conrart let us go change he is not to know that we are married at this point in time. Alright you know what to let’s move.” I stood up and moved headed to our bedroom, Conrart, Gwendal and Wolfram right behind me letting everyone in the castle know that it was time. It would take a few hours for him to get here so we have the time to get ready. I got changed into a Black Satin floor length dress and my black ankle high boots. My hair was pulled back into a tight bun and my tiara placed on my head.

We make our way to the Throne room and are meet with Lady Cacilie and Lady Gisela who then each took their place as my Court Ladies. It had been discussed earlier in the week that they would be the best ones to take that place to throw off suspicions. We made our way up to the throne and I took my place. We did not have to wait long for his arrival.

“Your Majesty, His Grace Lord Ken Murata has arrived.” Gunter announced. 

“Thank you Gunter see him in.” I spoke in a soft tone and sat up as straight as I could. 

“Ah, thank you Lord Von Christ. I like what you have done with the place Shibuya, it feels more like home, but then again I am home now.” He said as he approached the throne.

“Yes, it is good to have you here your Grace. I can imagine how it must feel to return home after such a long time away. Though I must inform you that I no longer go by the name of Yuri Shibuya, I haven’t since the death of my family. No my name is now Annabelle.” I spoke with all formality that I could muster in his presence. “Though I must admit that you may not find it quite like you left it, I had to make some changes…...that I’m afraid you may not like.” With that said he was surrounded by guards and was being held by Conrart with his arms behind his head so that he couldn’t do anything. “You see things here were just terrible, the threat of war being the most trouble some out of everything. Solved that one real quick, and then there is the threat of four little boxes, three of which I already have and the last one will be brought here shortly. I then come upon some rather interesting information about you. Do you know which I speak?”

“UNHAND ME. DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?”

“Yes we do and for that matter they will not release you. You Ken Murata are hereby charged with treason against the crown, and attempted murder of the Queen.”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, I have done my research and we have found what it is that you and the Great One have planned. Tell me how did you plan to get me into the temple and at which point did you plan on having the keys taken so that you could open the boxes? When would you tell them about your true plan to have the Originators take over the Great One and offer him my physical body with the hope that I could cleanse his soul? You are a fool Ken Murata. You will be tried for treason and the treason of your current family.” I stood up and looked at Gwendal “Take him the his cell and call forth the Noble houses we must deal with this soon, before the last box arrives.” 

“As you wish your majesty.” He bowed and moved to take the traitor from Conrart with Josak helping him they took their leave of the throne room. Everyone else turned and looked at me.

“Love, what did you mean?” 

“I mean what I said. He and the Great one have been working behind the scenes for thousands of years. Playing with fate, changing things to suit their needs without a care of those around them. For the past four months we have been looking around the world for some information about what happened during the first battle against the originators. For the longest time we found nothing until Greta found a hidden shelf in the Library with a very interesting book hidden inside. Then Nikolai found some more information hidden in Big Shimaron. Little by little the information came in and the pieces fell together. Don’t get me wrong it’s tragic what happened and I will help, but not the way they want me to.” I spoke as I sat back down.

“I know who he is and what he is supposed to do, but it does not change what they planned or how they were going to do it. I will not have my family put at risk for their selfish desires. Do you know what the keys are? They are as respected Gwendal’s left eye, Conrart’s Left arm, Wolfram’s Heart and then there is Julia’s blood. Her key was passed to me at birth so in turn it’s my blood now. How could you ask me to do that to them?” I asked as I looked at them in the eye. I only saw shock and terror. 

 

“Wh…...What is it that they had planned?” Wolfram asked hesitant to know the answer. 

“The doll attack back in October was aimed at you Wolfram. It was done so that you could be kidnapped and had a piece of the originators malice in your heart, so that in the end they could eliminate free will and control you as they wish when they unseal the boxes. Gwendal and Conrart would eventually lose all function in their left eye and arm. However in the end it was me that they were after. They had planned to take the keys and in the processes have me possessed by the Great One as he drew in the unsealed Originators, which has the high potential of killing me by the time the Great One was cleansed.” They had nothing to say, they only looked on with realization. 

 

***TWO DAYS LATER***

 

The remainder of the Noble houses are due to arrive today and Murata will go through a three day trial to decide his fate. He will not be given a chance to speak, instead they will be given everything we found and will then decide without ether he or I knowing the decision until the fourth day. I just knew that it was going to be a long week. I had both Evie and Aveline with me as we left for the cottage to spend time with my children. I missed them greatly, but knew that they were safe as I had placed protection crystals all over the place and made sure to cleanse them once every week. Conrart felt that my time would be better spent here as I would have no other duties in the following few weeks. 

 

“Okay Annabelle, I know that you have already made up your mind, but are you certain that this is what you want to do? The last box is due back tomorrow and we both know that those boxes have to be dealt with as soon as it arrives.” Aveline asked while picking up Dan Hiri.

 

“I know and that is why I have timed everything as I have, what I have to do has to be done and I know that they will not approve. You already don’t which is why I will only have Desmond and Shay with me. You and Evie will stay here with the twins and Nikolai will inform everyone else once it’s done. If it’s my time to pass then so be it, the lives of my loved ones will be secured.” I spoke while feeding Isabella. 

 

“I hope it doesn’t come to that, I really don’t.” Evie spoke up as she entered the room with food and drink. 

 

***8am in the morning***

 

I woke early this morning and watched my children sleeping, if this didn’t work then I would be missing out on so much of their lives. I left while the sky was still dark as I had awoken when I felt Desmond return along with the box. I still had time to say goodbye to Conrart and that is what I did. I snuck into our room to find him sleeping on my side of the bed. I knew that he missed me as much as I missed him, if it didn’t work would he hate me? I would never know, I left without looking back. I couldn’t let what I was feeling interfere with what I had to do. I started the trek upto the Temple of the Great One. By the time that I arrived it was about 8 in the morning. I met up with Shay and he showed me to the room that had been set up so that I may bathe in purified water. 

By 10 everything was ready. I walked down to the oracle's chamber with Shay and Desmond trailing right behind me. They had told me earlier that Cal and Moussa have gotten the Apple and are bringing it to San Marco so that it can be moved here for permanent safe keeping. 

I never knew that my entire life could boil down to a couple decisions. When I found my family murdered all I wanted was to make those responsible pay. I trained my ass off and to the brink of death so that I could start getting back at the Templars. Then when I turned 21 I find that I am also destined to become a Queen. Can you believe that? They want an Assassin to be their Queen, but I guess it makes sense. An assassin the Queen of Demons. It’s quite funny if you think about it. They didn’t even blink an eye when they found out, flipped out with some of my stunts, but they accepted it. All of it. I even found someone to love and have started my own family, only to once again have it threatened by the damn Templars. 

Here I find myself bound to make another terrible decision and I find that I cannot find myself to regret it. I have done many horrible things in my life with the Assassins’ brotherhood to keep those innocent, innocent and pure. Here I stand in the Temple of the Great One making another choice to protect those who cannot do so themselves, that includes my family. Conrart, Gwendal, Wolfram, Dan Hiri, Isabella, and so many others I cannot let them suffer. Though I do regret possibly leaving my children as my parents left me, but they still have their father and Uncles not to mention the other assassins that will in my absence take over their training.

As I make my way down to the Oracles chambers I remember a song that my mother used to sing when I could not sleep so I started to hum it,

__

_Gentle mother, font of mercy,_  
_Save our sons from war,_  
_We pray_  
_Stay the swords, and stay the arrows,_  
_Let them know a better day_  
_Gentle mother, strength of women,_  
_Help our daughters,_  
_Through this fray_

_Soothe the wrath, and tame the fury,_  
_Teach us all a kinder way_  
_Gentle mother, font of mercy,_  
_Save our sons from war,_  
_We pray_  
_Stay the swords, and stay the arrows,_  
_Let them know a better day_

I arrive at the door with Desmond holding it open for me. “Let’s do this” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. I leave the ending to your imaginations. Does she live and what could she possibly have?
> 
> Translations:
> 
> 1\. Assassin’s, move as planned. Protect the innocent and fulfil the oath to the creed.  
> 2\. Yes my Queen
> 
> Songs:
> 
> A Ghaoil, Leig Dhachaigh Gum Mhathair Mi by Julie Fowlis  
> Come Little Children by Sarah Jessica  
> Sansa's Hymn by Karliene

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review


End file.
